Eruption
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: An enemy from Link's past was brought back to life and wants a rematch with him. It's not the same Link though and Link would have died had it not been for Marth throwing himself in front of his friend. It's now a race against the clock to save Marth's life not only from the serious burns he sustained but from the odd transformation that is occurring due to the sudden attack...
1. Playing God

**Eruption**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or any other franchise used. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Disgaea as that belongs to Nippon Ichi.**

 **Summary:** **An enemy from Link's past was brought back to life and wants a rematch with him. It's not the same Link though and Link would have died had it not been for Marth throwing himself in front of his friend. It's now a race against the clock to save Marth's life not only from the serious burns he sustained but from the odd transformation that is occurring due to the sudden attack. At the same time, the dragon must be captured for attacking the Smashers. Corrin has no idea what he's getting into when he volunteered to capture the dragon.**

 **Pairing: Ike/Marth/Link, Volga/Corrin and Rob/Shulk**

 **Rated: T (for Teen) and MA (for Adults) on AO3**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship and some Humor**

 **Warning: Violence, swearing, dark themes, sexual situations and unintentional OOC**

 **This fic is for BlackAlpha. It's incredibly late, but I haven't forgotten about it. I just needed to figure out where to put this in the timeline of my universe, and now I done it. This will technically be the first time Volga is introduced thus allowing Volga/Corrin to be possible down the line should Cloud not get to Corrin first. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Playing God

* * *

In the small of the universe known as the Alien Realm, a place known as the Pan-Galactic Alliance existed. The Alien Realm consisted of twenty billion planets that gathered for a major voting on anything occurring in the galaxy. They were forced to keep it low after the events of Fear the Great in one of the human worlds they threatened to wipe out. It would have done everyone great justice if that human world was off the face of the galaxy. It would mean that the universe as a whole would be safe even if it cost some Netherworlds and Celestia.

There were many leaders in the Pan-Galactic Alliance. The most infamous one who refused to take part in the voting was an Apostle from the Golden Land AKA the center of the universe. He was known as the Hawkeye Sorcerer Arrow who was known for never missing his target in combat. He an attractive humanoid alien with spiky caramel brown hair and azure colored eyes. The alien antennas most aliens were known for was noticeably ripped off leaving permanent scarring. His attire was to be desired. Most of the time, he wore clothes with too many pockets and zippers that he looked like he came from a certain video game universe. At the moment, he was wearing a black lab coat and testing out something in the lab of the Pan Galactic Alliance. He won the approval of the alien council through bribery and threats like any demon would. Arrow was notorious for his backstabbing ways. Nobody knew when he was going to turn on his own kind for his own selfish reasons. It was best to give him everything he wanted and observe him from a distance.

Arrow had to "faithful" companions by his side. They were his right hand man and left hand woman. They had many names and swore to never reveal their real ones even if it proved confusing when one realized they shared the name of familiar faces in the universe. The young redhead male was classified as a Newman; a race considered extinct mostly because of what the creator of the universe had done to them when the alien massacres began. Newmans were now considered alien experiments seeing as how the only way to bring back the once great race was to kidnap humans and throw them into their machines to give them pointy ears and supernatural powers. The young man was no different. He may look mostly human, but he didn't consider himself as such. His codename was either Diamond (a name Arrow hated referring to him by) or Slash. Slash was only working with Arrow via contract. The minute the contract had expired, he was going to return to one of the human worlds where he had made friends and establish a life of quiet. He even had the appearance to fit with the theme of normality (a black trenchcoat that could easily hide the blood that often got splattered all over his body). Until then though, he would be the alien used to assassinate others at Arrow's request amongst other tedious tasks.

The other alien, a young girl with mint colored hair and green eyes that went well with her hair color was named Lana, but everyone called her Lala given how she was always in "la-la land". Her appearance was more of a fairy than anything else. An accurate description of this alien would be a Leanan Sidhe, but she was an alien because of her powers. She had a unique ability to shapeshift into anyone she desired thus making her a good spy for Arrow. He needed a good assassin and a spy in order to achieve his goals. Lala's clothes ended up changing every day as a result to fit the role of who she would be disguising herself as. Her current outfit could be described as a Tinkerbell outfit with how glowy her shamrock colored dress was. Slash hated how she disguised herself as a lost lover to him once and got too much into the role that she ended up hurting his feelings and those around her. In situations like those, she needed to tone down her trolling, but overall had been a good friend to the redhead Newman.

Arrow needed them by his side for his next task. The Apostle had been toying around with life and death and finally figured out how to bring those back from the realm of the dead. This was something Gods of the Underworld were known for doing as well as evil sorcerers. Arrow wanted to surpass those people. He needed this power to revive his best friend Cube who was the ruler of the universe before the current one. He was competing with an evil scientist also named Diamond to see who could revive their old friend first in complete form. Diamond was screwing around with the process of cloning and some other bullshit that Arrow deemed unimportant to this process. Arrow had forced his comrades to search for people who have recently died and bring anything that connected them to the realm of the living. He would use his Golden Land magic to turn back time and revive the person to his or her original state.

Slash wished this was true. It would mean that those he had lost in the past could return to him. He could never ask his boss for such a thing without a heavy price. Lala didn't believe it was possible and sat by and watched.

"Finally, it's time to test my hypothesis." Arrow stated as he placed a dragon mask in the center of the tube before ordering Slash to close it. "Diamond, if this succeeds, your days are numbered. Cube will only be looking at me."

"I think he'll be more disappointed in you than anything." Slash could be heard snarking in the back causing Arrow to glare at him.

"I do not need your commentary. Start the machine. I'm going to use my magic now."

Slash rolled his eyes as he obeyed his boss. He wished that he was on earth nagging a certain artist instead of watching a Frankenstein monster come to life.

The machine started up and a strange light engulfed the small case that had the mask in it. Arrow chanted something in the Golden Land language as he touched the case and changed the color of the light. Lala could see miniature clocks and hourglasses starting to float around. Time was rewinding inside the case and it seemed like the owner of the mask was slowly returning to his former glory.

"Why a mask?" Lala questioned the redhead Newman.

"That's all I found when I walked through the wasteland known as the Valley of Seers." Slash explained. "I can only imagine that his body was left to rot after some big battle."

"Do you know how long it's been?"

"Unconfirmed in the Zelda timeline." Slash joked causing great confusion to Lala. "It could have been a few months or thousands of years later. There weren't any bones, so finding a mask is a miracle."

A miracle was occurring in front of them. Arrow was smirking seeing a body of a dragon knight return to its original state. A very handsome dragon one might add. The mask was covering his face, so it was impossible to see how sexy he was, but it wasn't Arrow's priority. Arrow's magic was amazing being able to give the dragon his original body when he died. If his magic was perfect, he probably would have started with a naked body to make sure everything was put into place without any dire consequences.

"Heh…I win Diamond." Arrow announced with an evil smirk. "My theory is correct and I am reviving a warrior who fought for the wicked witch of the valleys. Volga…the time has come to arise…and obey me!"

There was a flaw in Arrow's magic. He wasn't like the other Apostles. He was unable to control those on a whim. All the Apostles had some sort of hypnosis spell or had some way of controlling who they wanted. It showed in the Furniture they possessed. Arrow arrogantly thought that his resurrection spell would grant absolute obedience. He was dead wrong.

Eyes glowed from underneath the mask as a roar echoed through the glass effectively shattering it. Slash had to jump over the machine and grab his boss before he got hit by anything. Even if he hated Arrow, he needed the alien bastard alive. The dragon returned to his original state a little too fast. His mind was still processing what was happening to him. Memories of his past were returning as fast as his wings were recovering.

"The boy…where is he?"

Those were the first words that came out of the dragon's mouth. A clear image was returning to him of the one he seeked. A young Hylian with blond hair and blue eyes with a bright blue scarf…that was the opponent he desired to fight again. How long has he been sleeping? He didn't know. He didn't care. He didn't care that Arrow was talking to him and demanding he obey his every command for bringing him back from the dead. He was going to find the boy and challenge him to a battle again.

The man turned into his real form and started shooting flames everywhere in the room in order to show his dominance. This would alert the other aliens who were having a meeting on the higher floors. The dragon knight could care less about the damaged property. He was going to soar into the air again. Spreading his wings, he took off toward the sky destroying the ceiling above him and going through the multiple floors catching the aliens by surprise.

"He's getting away!" Lala exclaimed.

"My gods he as powerful as the game made him out to be." Slash commented. "Boss, what do you want us to do?"

"Let him go…I want to see how long my spell lasts outside of this realm." Arrow told him. "I need…to think of an excuse to explain to these dumb aliens why I was in the basement after all."

Slash knew where this dragon was going. He smiled feeling bad for the current Hero of Hyrule that was alive at the time. The timeline lost to history had one of the strongest heroes, but now the dragon that was lost to time will return with vengeance. If only he could leave Arrow's side…then he could see the madness that was going to occur.

"At least put a tracking device on him." Slash snarked to himself as he helped Arrow off the ground. "Time to put this fire out."

* * *

Back in the Smash Brothers Realm, the Young Lion of the land of Elibe decided that it was finally time to decide who had the right to hold the title Emblem Warrior in Smash. Roy was getting restless as of late with the newer editions of the other swordfighters from other realms. At the beginning, it was just him and Marth. During the Brawl tournament, Master Hand added the Radiant Hero Ike to the roster along with one of Roy's father's friends Lyn during her youth as an assist trophy. Come this tournament and Marth's line of ancestry had been introduced to the world. There was Chrom, the king of Ylisse and his children Lucina and Inigo who were both from the future of despair. Robin (referring to both of them as they were both had the same name but only one of them decided to shorten his name to differentiate between the two) who was Chrom's main tactician and best friend. Finally, the recent newcomers were also a pair of twins: Corrin and Cory (although Roy had this nagging feeling that wasn't their real name even). Roy rolled his eyes when he found out they were Manakete twins to add to the uniqueness of their fighting style. Roy was glad he was able to come back to Smash, but he was overshadowed by the foreigners who wouldn't even state which universe they were from. He wanted to change this.

It would have been easier if they just settled it in Smash. However, even if there was eight fighters, Roy would rather duke it out outside of Smash where there would be a referee to judge who was the best fighter. Roy was glad that Link was willing to be the referee, but the only reason the other Emblem Warriors went along with it was because they didn't want the other Smashers to start making bets on who was the best. The last thing they needed was for Cory to lose her temper because no one bet or for something to actually get injured. Granted, the latter was going to happen in Smash Forest. Chrom and Lyn could watch this way and stop the match if someone went too far.

"Will you be okay?" Chrom could be heard asking Robin. "Your health isn't all that great and-"

"It will be fine. It's just a fun spar." The female tactician told the King of Ylisse. "You should be concerned for my brother."

"Sis, I'll be fine." Rob grumbled as he took his thunder tome out. "Let's just start before I change my mind."

Out of everyone here, Rob wanted to go back to his room and continue reading _Dominion's Descent_. Pit was bragging about how a new one was coming out and Rob needed to finish the current volume before Pit brought in the new copies.

Sparing would soon commence with the fighters. It was no different from what they would do in Smash except they were careful to not injure one another. The last thing needed was for someone to lose an arm. Ike wanted to train with Marth, but he noticed that the Hero King was waving at Link before choosing Roy as his partner. The Robin twins had no problem going at it as well as the Corrin twins. This left him with Lucina and while he had no problem fighting Marth's descendent, he had grown use to sparing with his friend.

The Robin twins were probably the most heated pair in their duel. Magic was flying in the air as well as them activating their skills on each other to see who could KO the other first. Outside of Smash, they were faster, so they could be more creative.

"TIME TO TIP THE SCALES!" Rob shouted as he tried to shoot a thoron spell at his sister.

Robin chuckled as she dodged at the last minute. "Checkmate."

She too tried to shoot a thunder attack from her tome. Cherry blossoms would appear around her with each attack. Rob grumbled that he wasn't as skilled as she was and knew he would lose. At the very least he had miracle and could actually heal himself unlike his sister. She rolled her eyes at how cheap it was to use a staff on oneself, but they weren't using the same logic in their universe.

The dragon twins were wrestling with each other in dragon forms once they realized that the Yato would hurt more than dragon claws. Because they were wrestling farther away from everyone, they would take this less seriously. Corrin could be heard laughing once Cory got on top of him relatively easily.

"Take this seriously, Corrin."

"Ha-ha. Yeah…sorry. You're stronger than me, so I know I won't win."

"It's not always about winning. Sometimes you got to be crafty if you want to have the advantage in battle."

"Like…this?"

Cory squeaked as Corrin suddenly flipped them over. Now he was on top of his sister and unlike her, he transformed his hand into the mouth that would not clamp his sister, but would hold her in place.

"Cheater!"

"I win!"

Roy was the most focused out of everyone here. Marth was coaching him again about how he needed to stop focusing on style and focus on getting important hits in. The redhead didn't want to be reminded how during the Melee days, he was made fun of for his inexperience. Marth may have gotten rusty over time, but he was still a great teacher.

The training everyone had would soon come to a halt once the sound of another dragon came into their hearing range. It wasn't the Corrin twins. This was a louder, more menacing dragon that suddenly landed in front of everyone. The Smashers stopped what they were doing and held their weapons in front of the newcomer. He didn't look friendly with the helmet that hid his eyes and the dark colors ranging from red to black. The dragon twins got off the ground immediately. They had never seen another dragon as young as the one that landed in front of them. They encountered two dragons in their world, but they weren't exactly young or human by that matter. Cory stood in front of her brother in case the dragon got any funny ideas.

"I'm only here for the boy." Volga began as he stared at Link who had zoned out despite promising to be the referee for his friends. "Do you know who I am?" Volga asked noticing the puzzled expression Link bore.

Link shook his head. "No. I don't. I think you have the wrong Link."

The Hero of Twilight was telling the truth. If there was an enemy from his past, it was most likely his ancestor that started shit. The timeline was confusing for the Hylian, but he was told that he was farther in the time period. As a result, he was locked out of the loop for a lot of things.

Volga growled as a response. Instead of admitting that he probably needed to back off this Link if it wasn't the same one that defeated him, he would engage in combat with him. The Smashers were far from pleased with his battle stance.

"If you do not remember, then perhaps I'll make you remember who I am!"

Volga quickly transformed into a dragon and started shooting flames from his mouth to get the battlefield ready for him and Link alone. The fire dragon wasn't the same as he was in the past. Whatever power Arrow used to revive him was amplifying his fire powers. Volga smirked seeing how quickly the fire spread in the forest. The water dragons were not impressed and needed to turn their back against Volga in order to douse the flame.

Link trembled feeling the animosity coming from the fire dragon. Nowhere in history could he remember encountering him.

"Boy, we fight!" Volga shouted. "No running!"

The Hylian had the Master Sword and Master Shield out ready to fight. His friends intended to fight with him, but Volga only wanted to fight the Hero of Hyrule. He shot more flames from his mouth targeting the other Smashers. Chrom reacted quickly and pulled Rob out of the way. At that moment, Robin jumped away from the flame. The trio was effectively cut off from the others.

"Cory!" Robin shouted searching around for the female dragon.

She was on the other side of the flames taking the flame out with her brother. Ike, Marth, Roy, Lyn and Lucina were on the other side with them. Volga created an even stronger flame where they were in order to effectively block them off from Link.

"No interferences."

Link already felt the heat getting to him. If only he had his fire tunic…

"Cory, turn your attention to those flames over there!" Marth shouted. "Link's in trouble!"

Cory reverted back to her human form only to glare back at the Hero King. "I can only handle one flame at a time!"

"Then use hydro pump on the flame and create a path for me!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A POKÉMON TO YOU?"

"Actually, you both look like Arceus..." Ike snarked before glancing at Marth with worry in his eyes. "Marth, what do you have in mind? You're not thinking of doing anything reckless, are you?"

"Dragons can't handle the Falchion." Marth exclaimed. "Link can use all the help he can get."

Ike still wasn't sure this was a good idea. Marth may have been a great king, but he couldn't be reckless. This dragon…was different from the others they had faced in the past. Volga reminded him of what the Corrin twins were…more human but in touch with his dragon side more.

"If you're done treating me like a Pokémon, I'll open a path." Cory hissed as she transformed back into a dragon. " **ON THE COUNT OF 3…** "

There wasn't a countdown. Marth just needed to time his jump in order to ride the water gun attack that Cory would unleash. Ike's reflexes were slower, so he missed the opportunity to jump with the younger male. Marth held his breath and jumped in. The water attack was only long enough to get through the flames, so the minute he entered the ring of fire, the water evaporated immediately due to the immense heat.

"Link!"

Link wasn't doing so well. One would think that Link would be able to hold on when fighting Volga. The truth was that Volga was too strong. This wasn't the same Link he fought in the past. Link was not equipped for the battle either. Volga had charged him with his spear and easily dominated him. Link was horrified at Volga's strength and knocked to the ground. Volga turned his hand into a claw and shot shockwaves from it. Link let out a startled cry as his tunic was torn when he was hit by the attack. He nearly landed in front of the flames above him. If he was sent any farther, he might have caught on fire.

"Stand up! This is not your full strength!" Volga roared as he transformed into a dragon. Perhaps going all out would force Link to take him seriously.

"Guh…"

"LINK!"

Link tried to stand up. He used the Master Sword as a crutch in order to stand. He wouldn't be able to move fast enough seeing as how Volga was preparing a powerful fire attack. The fire dragon was too high off the ground in order to perform a sneak attack on him. The only thing Marth could do was rush in and save Link.

"MOVE!"

Link gasped hearing Marth. The relief in his eyes turned to one of horror realizing that Marth was rushing his way.

"No! Stay back!"

Marth was one of the faster characters in Smash for a reason. He was able to reach his roommate in time before Volga shot his flames at him. The Hero King threw his body over the blond Smasher. Marth had been hit by fire attacks before, but this was on a whole new level. His entire body burst into flame and immediately he screamed at the pain that spread throughout his body. His scream was loud enough for the other swordsmen to hear.

Link could only watch in horror as his friend slowly fell down in front of him. The flames were still rising, but no "stop, drop and roll" was going to save the Hero King.

"M-Marth! N-No!"

At that moment, the Corrin twins combined their effort and shot a powerful water attack into the air that created a rain effect. The flames died down faster, but it cost the dragon twins a lot of energy. They wouldn't be able to fight effectively now until they rested up. It was too late though for Marth. His skin was pitch black at this point that the water was only making it worse. The Smashers couldn't believe at what they saw.

"No way…Marth…" Roy muttered before he collapsed to his knees. "It hasn't even been a few minutes, and you…"

Ike would not believe that Marth's body was becoming a flaming corpse. He howled as he pointed Ragnell toward Volga who had transformed back into his human form after the attack. Some parts of his body were still mostly dragon as he was ready to take to the sky again.

"DAMN YOU! YOU'LL PAY!"

Ike's frantic movement was not going to hit the fire dragon. His movement was sloppy and easy to dodge. Volga would simply smack the mercenary with his tail and be done with it. Ike growled as he was sent flying into a nearby tree. He cursed a storm as he attempted to stand up. He would not let Volga get away with killing Marth.

"Is this the strength of the boy's friends now? This is pitiful!" Volga declared as he let out a dragon howl.

"If you think we're pitiful, then take this and shut up!"

It was Corrin that was going to take the first blood against Volga. The fire dragon had ignored the dragon twins that were in the area. He spotted them from a distance and saw them as comrades. Volga was surprised when Corrin lunged toward him with his hand turning into a jaw. Water shot from the mouth that Volga could easily dodge. It was the bite at the end that caught Volga by surprise. He flinched at the immense pain that came with being bit on the shoulder. The frown on his face turned into a grin as he grabbed Corrin's shoulder.

"Another male dragon here? Such rarity…" Volga said this as he stared into Corrin's red eyes. They sparkled like the rare ruby gems that he had hoarded in his cave back at home. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever laid eyes on…

It wasn't just Volga intrigued by the sight of another male dragon. Corrin too was observing the fire dragon even though he should be fighting him. His heart started to beat and his cheeks slowly started to turn red. The scent that radiated from the older dragon overwhelmed him. Manaketes like Corrin were able to contain themselves when a strong scent entered the area, but this was beyond ridiculous.

Corrin snapped out of it faster as he turned his other hand into a spear and attempted to impale the fire dragon. Volga was forced to yank Corrin's arm off of his shoulder and throw him to the ground. The silver haired prince yelped as he slammed into the dirt. He wasn't injured like the others, but he still didn't like landing on his back.

Volga had to retreat though. Something was wrong with his body. He needed to check what happened to it…

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Ike screamed seeing Volga transform into a dragon, turn tail and flew off into the distance. "DASTARD!"

Ike wanted to chase after the murderer so badly. He refused to let a killer run free like he did in the past concerning his late father.

"Ike, we can't go after him!" Roy shouted. "We need to help everyone! Look!"

Link was in tears at Marth's burnt body. Rob was trying his best to bring Marth back into the light, but he cursed at how his magic was limited. He looked over to Corrin who would be no help in this situation. Rob's magic was confirmed stronger despite the magic the silver haired prince used in his world. If only Corrin had the acclaimed Bifrost staff from his world, maybe Marth could be saved…

"CHROM! LUCINA!" Robin cried out.

If Marth was dying, then so were his descendants. Lucina had collapsed to the ground clutching at her chest in pain.

"Hang in there." Lyn told the princess of Ylisse.

Robin looked ready to cry seeing how white Chrom's skin was becoming. Cory offered Chrom her shoulder, but he refused the help as he looked weakly over to his daughter and then back to the Hero King.

"…We need to get to Master Hand now." Rob said calmly as he stood up. "If he can't help Marth…then he'll be…"

* * *

In the depths of the Underworld, the God of the Dead chuckled seeing a bright soul fall down from the Smash Brothers Realm into his hands. The God of the Dead sat on his throne alone without any of his army besides him. He was bored after being rejected at the God meeting. He may have just recently been revived, but Palutena wanted nothing to do with him this time around. It was a shame her father agreed and he was forced to stay down here…alone and bored.

Boredom was the worst part. He didn't have all of his powers back, so he couldn't go back to his destructive ways yet. He couldn't cause some drama with the other gods, so he was left to his own devices. Souls were flowing to him again, but instead of turning the souls into Underworld minions, he was overindulging. They were like candy to him, and it filled the void in his heart (that he still didn't get back no thanks to a certain angel).

"I'm bored!" He whined to no one in particular. "But at least I have something to do now that a Smasher's soul is coming down to hell to visit me."

Hades was very aware that this soul would lead to nothing but trouble. Marth's soul started the entire timeline in his universe to an extent. If his soul was damaged, then everyone down the line would be doomed. It wouldn't have been an issue in the past if it was just the Hero King. Now, he is confirmed to have Chrom, Lucina and Inigo as his descendants in the far future. One mistake and they were gone.

"I may not be able to eat your soul Mr. Fancy Pants," The God of the Dead began as he started to infuse the soul with a great darkness, "but I can toy with your soul for fun! Pretty Palutena, I don't like being alone and lonely in my own home! Hope you like the present if you return from Zeus' party!"

One would call Hades' actions an act of defiance against the other Gods. However, one had to remember that at the end of the day, Hades was still an evil God that needed to let loose every now and then. The bright soul that Marth had didn't stand a chance against the powerful dark magic that Hades had. It wouldn't be long until the soul was completely corrupted even if the soul returned to its original owner…

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 6039 words.**

 **Li: Hey, where's Pitstain? He could solve this easily!  
**

 **Me: At the God meeting with all the competent characters in my universe when shit goes down. Notes!  
**

 **1\. Arrow and Diamond's way of reviving Cube are different. Since Arrow was around longer than Raven, he knows a thing or two about time magic. He uses it with alien technology and Golden Land magic to get his results. I personally think his way of bringing someone back to life is more effective, but these are a person on a lower scale than say Cube who is a sorcerer of the Golden Land. Diamond's way…is more catastrophic as I already implied in a lot of the ficlets.**

 **2\. I wish I could write for an anime like Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, so I could actually talk about what Slash does in the modern day Tokyo. Alas, I can't write a normal anime series without going supernatural, so the best I can do is give bits and pieces. Slash is a huge Zelda fan who knows a lot about the timelines as a result, so his 4** **th** **wall breaking is more of the fact he's up to date with a lot of video games more than being self-aware of the readers.**

 **3\. Newman are actually the alien race from Phantasy Star series. In this case, it's Phantasy Star Zero. Slash got turned into a Newman as he started out as a human. He was born into a powerful family and becoming an alien only amplifies it. Newman look too much like elves so Slash can easily claim to be an elf and get away with it.**

 **4\. Lala is an intentional parody of Tinkerbell hence the name drop. She also has Lana's name because I joked to some of my friends that Lana will have to fight her imposter in this alien. I wanted Lala to be an actual fairy, but I realized fairies would be discriminated against in the alien realm, so I had her be an alien. A name for her particular species will show up in the future. I also was this close to making Lala like Jingle, but I wanted her to be a foil given how she's technically on the side of the villains.**

 **5\. Because Hyrule Warriors isn't canon, I can make Slash joke that no one knows how many years it's been since the final battle against Ganondorf in that particular universe. I also implied it's a lost timeline because of how it's not connected to anything.**

 **6\. The characters at the God meeting are Palutena, Rosalina, Viridi, Phosphora, Pit, Dark Pit (not by choice), and Bayonetta (because she can do whatever the fuck she wants and conveniently removes the overpowered character in Smash). Since this is very early in the timeline, Shulk does not attend the God meeting (he only attends post** _ **Mecha Galaxy**_ **).**

 **7\. Bifrost staff is the Aum and Valkyrie staff which brings someone back from the dead. It's an S rank staff and I don't think Corrin can use it in his White Blood class. Sages can S rank in Awakening though, so Rob would be able to do it thus he's stronger in terms of healing even if Corrin is a natural at it.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


	2. Killer Instinct

**Eruption**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or any other franchise used. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Queen's Blade as that belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: An enemy from Link's past was brought back to life and wants a rematch with him. It's not the same Link though and Link would have died had it not been for Marth throwing himself in front of his friend. It's now a race against the clock to save Marth's life not from the serious burns he sustains but from the odd transformation that is occurring due to the sudden attack. At the same time, the dragon must be captured for attacking the Smashers. Corrin has no idea what he's getting into when he volunteered to capture the dragon.**

 **Pairing: Ike/Marth/Link, Volga/Corrin and Rob/Shulk**

 **Rated: T (for Teen) and MA (for Adults) on AO3**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort and some Humor**

 **Warning: Violence, swearing, dark themes, sexual situations and unintentional OOC**

 **This fic is for BlackAlpha. It's incredibly late, but I haven't forgotten about it. I just needed to figure out where to put this in the timeline of my universe, and now I done it. This will technically be the first time Volga is introduced thus allowing Volga/Corrin to be possible down the line should Cloud not get to Corrin first. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Killer Instinct

* * *

After struggling to make sure the body wouldn't be in a worse condition, the Smashers were finally able to get Marth back to the mansion. Roy had cried out for help hoping that someone would assist him. All it did was alert the Smashers still in the mansion that something terrible has happened.

"Get Master Hand, NOW!"

Since Palutena and Rosalina weren't around, the next person they could ask to report to Master Hand was Zelda. She could easily warp to the fifth floor and explain the situation. The brunette needed to see what had happened to Marth before leaving though.

Peach and Dr. Mario were ready to help anyone in the infirmary. However, for Marth's situation, it was best to take him to his room instead. There was something odd going on with his body, and it would be bad if he was kept in the infirmary. Ike complained about how stingy Dr. Mario was being, but he sensed something was wrong. There was no point fighting the doctor.

The leader of the Greil Mercenaries placed Marth gently on his bed. Eventually, Master Hand would warp into the room with Crazy Hand in human form. Zelda would be by his side shortly after.

"What is the meaning of this?" Master Hand questioned. "What happened to Marth?!"

Link really didn't want to explain what had occurred. It had to be Rob to do it seeing as how he was able to keep calm even if his friends were in danger of falling victim to whatever was happening to friends.

"We were attacked by this dragon…" Rob began. "Not Corrin or Cory. Another dragon who claimed to know who Link was. We…didn't get his name."

"Will you describe him?"

Ganondorf's voice caught everyone by surprise. They didn't expect him to be in the room (or care by that matter). The King of Evil didn't care. He was just interested in who was targeting the Hero of Twilight.

"Well, he's a fire dragon for one. He was carrying a spear. He had this really weird shaped helmet with a long ponytail…"

Ganondorf groaned knowing who it was. "…So the dragon knight managed to crawl back from the depths of hell to fight the Hero of Hyrule again."

"Do you know who he is?"

"I barely remember his name. I do recall the sorceress he used to work for referred to him as Volga."

Zelda gasped at the name. How did she know unless…

"Do you know who Volga is, Zelda?" Link asked her. "I need to know."

"I…don't." She answered.

"Hylia didn't want you to remember that timeline after all." Ganondorf said with a laugh. "Why wouldn't she? There are some things that are best left unknown for that particular timeline."

Zelda held her tongue and chose to focus on the task at hand. All they needed from Ganondorf was the name of the one who attacked Marth. Master Hand only needed the name and the description before deciding on what to do.

"Anyone who attacks my Smashers will suffer the consequences."

"Brother, calm down." Crazy told the right hand. "You need to think clearly if we want to save him."

"Marth's not in danger." Rob told him. "But…I don't know what else to do."

It was a relief to know that Marth wasn't going to die immediately. Rob had spent the entire trip back healing the Hero King at the cost of nearly fainting on the spot. Shulk noticed how pale his roommate was and stayed close to him in case he did collapse. Either Corrin or Peach could take over, but Rob was determined to keep the Hero King alive. Just because Marth wasn't in critical condition doesn't mean there was still something wrong with him.

The Smashers panicked seeing Marth's body start to turn black. No healing skill was going to help Marth here.

"His soul is corrupted." Master Hand spoke if anyone was wondering why Marth's body was changing. "We need to find that fire dragon now and have him reverse this. Is there anyone here who will volunteer?"

Of course Ike wanted to be the first person to raise his hand. Volga wasn't going to pay for hurting his friend like this!

Then again, someone else beat him to the punch.

"I'll do it."

The voice didn't even come from Link who should have been the first person if not Ike. Cory shook her head with disapproval. Of course her brother was going to make things right and put himself in harm's way.

"Corrin, no…"

"Sis, we're fighting a dragon…a fire dragon to boot."

"And?"

"Then it shouldn't be a problem." Corrin said with a reassuring smile. "Will you accompany me or will I have to beat this guy by myself? You know very well I am capable of such a task."'

Corrin may have been a capable fighter, but fighting a fire dragon who will most likely stay in his original form and force Corrin to fight him as a water dragon wasn't going to be an easy task. The dragon princess had no choice but to assist her younger "twin". Pretty soon, Link would offer to help given that Volga was targeting him and it would be easier to find the fire dragon if he was the original target.

"What about me?" Ike asked annoyed that he got interrupted twice.

"Can you stay and watch Marth for me?" The Hylian asked shyly. "I would feel better knowing that you're the one that is by his side."

Ike clicked his teeth not pleased that he would be on the sidelines. If it was next to Marth, he would have no problem, but he wouldn't get able to extract revenge on the bastard unlike Corrin. If only he didn't care for Marth so much would he agree to stay behind…

This went for the other Smashers too. A three man squad was enough to capture one dragon. Link would be prepared this time, so he wouldn't be deadweight to the dragon twins. As for Corrin, he needed luck to get more than one hit on Volga when he attacked them.

"We'll be watching over Chrom and Lucina too." Rob added. "Don't worry about them and focus on bringing that dragon back."

Crazy Hand wished he could interfere with the God meeting that was going on right now. He could ask Rosalina or Palutena to pinpoint Volga by the description they had of him before warping the Smashers to their destination. However, they needed to rely on someone else who was capable of the same feat.

Fortunately, Master Hand had connections. One of the people they donates their Smash funds to was an alien who went by the name of Arrow. It wouldn't be hard to contact him and ask him for assistance given they had a somewhat good working relationship. They just needed to leave Marth's room and return to their room where they could easily contact the alien.

"Link, Corrin, Cory, follow us." Crazy Hand ordered. "The rest of you, keep an eye on Marth, Lucina and Chrom. We need to be updated if their condition worsens."

Chrom and Lucina would be fine as long as Marth didn't suddenly die on them. Rob stayed with Ike in Marth's room to continue healing him. He reassured Shulk that he wouldn't overwork himself. The blond was forced to leave with everyone else. Link and Corrin twins would be teleported away to the fifth floor where they were told to stand there and wait for more instructions.

Master Hand would think it was rude to ask Arrow hearing that he was suffering some problems where he was, but ironically it had to do with Volga too.

"You're very lucky Michiko." Arrow started. He had a tower over his head as if trying to hide the fact he was having a bad hair day. "I need to settle the score with that dragon. I can tell you right now that he's in a Netherworld with nothing but lava."

Arrow could be heard groaning due to Slash yelling at him that he should have put a tracking device on Volga. An explosion could be heard shortly after complaining.

"Is everything okay there?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Everything is perfectly under control." Arrow replied in a snarky manner as to indicate that things weren't so great. "I apologize I can only be vague. There aren't that many Netherworlds with nothing but lava, but only a few places are good for dragons like him."

Master Hand nodded his head as he turned his attention back to the three Smashers. "Can you three handle the heat?"

"We're water dragons." Cory answered. "Corrin can complain all he wants about a place being too hot, but we can cool off so easily."

"…I'll get my Goron Tunic." Link muttered darkly to himself. "I don't want to put it on but…since we're most likely going to a volcanic area…I must."

"I doubt you'll have that much use for it." Cory couldn't help but tease as Link dismissed himself to go back to Marth's room to get the tunic. "Corrin, keep your guard up when we do fight him. He smells…bad…"

"You mean like you?" Corrin had to joke causing his older twin to snarl at him. "Sorry! It was a joke! I promise I'll be careful."

Corrin still wouldn't know what he was getting himself into. There were signs that confronting Volga was going to have some undesirable consequences, but he wanted to save Marth and the others. He would just have to shake the paranoia off and hope for the best.

* * *

If Pit was with the group, he would have hated where Volga decided to hide. The trio didn't get an explanation on how Volga was able to jump from the world to another, but Arrow wasn't going to confess that perhaps reviving him would allow Volga to move from place to place with relative ease. Not relying on the person who revived you was a double edge sword for Arrow. Some of the magic used to revive Volga would grant some power to allow him to warp just so he wouldn't be deadweight, but there were no consequences should Volga decide to walk up and leave (like he did immediately after revival).

This Netherworld wasn't the one that Pit was avoiding like the plague, but it was similar in design. It was convenient that this Netherworld was a fire based Netherworld filled with demons that survive the intense heat. The volcano was perfect for a fire dragon like Volga that he could pick a spot and continue what he was doing with his life before a certain sorceress came into his life.

The heat in the area proved dangerous. The Goron Tunic allowed Link to tolerate the heat, but even the Goron Tunic would have a limit if they stayed in this Netherworld for too long. The dragon twins could feel the hot air around them and knew that if they were having some issues breathing at that very moment, Link would collapse within a couple of minutes. Sweat was already pouring down his face the minute they were warped there.

"…I feel like we can't travel together here." Corrin stated the obvious. "If we start walking together, we'll be exhausted by the time we find Volga."

"I'll be fine." Link told him with a shaky voice. "This tunic will protect me from the heat."

"But you'll tire out without sis or me pouring water on you all the time." Corrin reminded him. "Sis, can you stay here with Link? I will act as bait."

If Corrin going on this mission didn't annoy her, Corrin's suggestion only angered her.

"Excuse me?! Why would I let you go alone?"

"Someone has to stay with Link."

"But I'm fine." The Hero of Twilight repeated. "I have this tunic."

"It won't be enough." Corrin told him. "It will be better to stay cool here than to tire out early and get attacked. So far, there aren't any enemies here, but I suspect that Volga is suspecting us. If we want to get the upper hand, we have to be crafty and not stay together."

His sister still wasn't convinced with his idea. "Then let me go alone."

"No. You need to stay with Link. You're a better fighter, but I know you'll spend more time trying to slaughter everything in sight if you had the chance. If one of us is going to be the bait, it will be me. I know you'll be able to finish the job if I fail."

"That's why I should go! You won't get hurt at all if you stay here!"

"Sis, we have to make sure Volga is brought back to the mansion. Killing him isn't going to save Marth and the others."

That's what it came down to. Corrin was scared that his sister would attempt to murder their target thus wasting time being in this Netherworld. Corrin wasn't comfortable with the idea of using himself as bait against the powerful dragon knight, but he had to make sure nothing went wrong. He didn't want Link to die from the heat or for Cory to die by Volga's hands because she was exhausted from the demons. He felt they were lying and in wait for them to proceed to the place where Volga was to ambush him.

"Sis, just trust me on this. Once I find Volga, I'll shoot water in the air to pinpoint my location. I'll try to do it multiple times so you can keep tabs on me."

"…But…"

"Sis, you're faster than I am when it comes to flying in dragon form. Just take Link with you and be careful." The silver haired prince let out a huge sigh seeing Cory still giving him a concerned look. "I need to act now. The longer we argue about who should go, the longer Marth suffers."

"I know…I…" Cory shook her head with disapproval again before finally letting Corrin instigate his plan. "Okay. I'll let you go, but if I find out he hurt you in some shape or form, I'm ripping that ponytail he has."

"Thank you sis." Corrin turned to Link who was still displeased with being left out. "Link, I'm sorry. I know you want to go, but you should know better than anyone this isn't your average heat around here. Just stay cool with my sister and you'll be able to help once I give the signal."

Link could only nod his head. He wasn't pleased how he wasn't allowed to confront the enemy who was originally targeting him. The Goron Tunic should have been enough, but Corrin was being cautious at this point. He had to respect that, but he was still the Hero of Twilight who has gone through worse things…

Cory transformed into her dragon form as Corrin proceeded to walk the bumpy path in search of the fire dragon. The dragon princess proceeded to lie on her back and shoot water upward like a water fountain. Immediately, Link felt cooler than he did when entering, but he still wasn't impressed with being left behind.

Meanwhile, the dragon prince was wishing that he wore shoes for once in his life. The ground sizzled with every step he took. His feet were burning up to the point he could make a joke about being roasted. He had to ignore the pain and continue onward. Granted, he could just turn into a dragon and fly over the burning gravel, but he needed to conserve his energy.

I know I said I could handle this on my own…but I probably let my pride get the best of me. Corrin thought darkly to himself as he continued onward. I don't want sis to fight that man…I have to be the one to put him in his place.

Corrin didn't know how long he was walking before he stopped. His ears twitched hearing the rough breathing of a living organism nearby. He waited for whatever was hissing at him to come out of hiding. He shook his head in annoyance and continued onward. It was then did the demons struck.

The demon ambush might have killed many who attempted to go alone into the volcanic layer. Not Corrin though. He heard their footsteps from miles away. He stayed in his fighting stance and waited for the demons to emerge. They were a group of Lizalfos and Dinolfos that must have migrated to this Netherworld seeing as how they were originally from Hyrule. It didn't matter where these lesser dragons were from. They didn't stand a chance against Corrin.

"Charging toward me is foolish for an ambush." Corrin could be heard taunting them as he rushed toward them. "You leave yourself wide open for critical hits."

Corrin didn't want to kill these lizards. He just needed to subdue them and get them to show him where Volga was. Corrin's blade was so powerful that it only took one hit to bring them to their needed. It confused the silver haired prince greatly at how just stabbing them once was enough to get them whining like babies. They had the numbers to overpower him too and yet here they were…

"Eeee we're sorry! We were just attacking intruders!"

"Spare us! You're too powerful!"

 _I barely did anything._ Corrin lamented. "Hey, have you seen a dragon called Volga around here? I challenge him to a duel. Once I beat him, I will leave this place."

Corrin's body shivered seeing the other lizards move out of the way for their leader. Volga slowly walked toward the water dragon causing Corrin to flinch at the sight. Small flames were blown out of his mouth as he glared at his opponent. At first, he didn't react seeing as how he was expecting Link to fight him. He smirked realizing it was the other Smasher that had dared to injure him.

"Oh, I expected the hero to fight me, but a dragon who chooses to stay human challenges me instead."

The silver haired prince glared at the fire dragon before him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Volga glanced over his lizard companions. The Lizalfos and Dinolfos were scared in the presence of Corrin. That shouldn't even be the case, but it only took the strength of the sword Corrin had to have them cowering in his presence.

"You who has a sword that slays his own kind has the audacity to challenge a proud dragon as myself. I do not expect any honor coming from someone who has human blood that prevents you from realizing there is no honor in using a weapon like that."

Why would Corrin care if he slayed his own kind? There weren't any dragons in his universe except Anankos to slay. It was just a normal sword if not for the factor that it was meant to slay the mad dragon king.

"My human blood should mean nothing to a proud dragon like you." Corrin told him. "My skill should be enough for you to consider my challenge."

"…"

"I won't forgive you for what you did to my friend. I challenge you with the intention to win." Corrin swung his sword around before holding the blade high. "Now come at me. Unless you're scared of losing to me, I expect you to fight."

Corrin knew how to get Volga fired up. Exploiting Volga's desire for strong opponents always made him not think logically. In the past, the black sorceress exploited this side of him in order to control him. He was free from her chains, but it didn't mean his pride was being kept in check.

"This won't take long." Volga told him simply as he prepared to attack. "When a dragon loses, they become the property of the winner. Remember that."

"Huh?"

Corrin wasn't going to get an explanation as Volga charged immediately. The silver haired prince quickly parried the hit. The dragon prince felt like if he kept guarding, Volga would find a way to break his guard. The last thing he wanted was for Yatogami to break. Volga stopped his attacks in an attempt to spit fire in his face. Corrin was quick to jump out of the way before he got burned but he had to squint his eyes feeling the flames of the ashes get into his eye. He let out a yelp feeling Volga reach out to grab at his throat. He almost succeeded but Corrin leaned his head back far enough for him to miss.

Volga was proving to be too fast. Corrin wouldn't be able to get in a position to counterattack when he got hit by the flames. Part of his armor started to get burned, but it wouldn't stop him from fighting.

 _Does this guy even have an opening?_ Corrin wondered as Volga prepared to shoot more flames at him. Corrin turned his hand into a mouth that shot the water ball at the flames. The attacks were able to cancel each other out.

Volga smirked seeing the dragon part of Corrin start to emerge.

"If you have any hopes of defeating me, you will rely on your dragon blood."

"I can beat you just fine." Corrin hissed as he charged him with the Yatogami in his hands. Volga was able to parry with relative ease before transforming his hand into a dragon claw. Corrin had no choice but to use his free hand to challenge Volga's. "Guh…"

"This is how a dragon is meant to fight. We do not need these weapons!"

Volga was dead serious when he said he didn't need his spear. Corrin found it insulting that Volga thought so lowly of him fighting with a sword. Something inside of him was stirring that caused the silver haired prince to jump away from the dragon knight. At first, Corrin didn't move before he planted Yatogami in the ground.

"…Oh? You changed your mind already?" Volga asked. He was very pleased though that Corrin was taking him up to the challenge.

The red eyed prince didn't respond. He just gritted his teeth as he took out the dragonstone that was kept hidden underneath his armor. Unlike his sister who wore her dragonstone as a hair accessory, Corrin wore his dragonstone like a medallion. It was a miracle that the stone hasn't shattered with how close it was to his chest.

"I didn't think you were foolish to challenge me as a dragon." Corrin admitted as parts of his body slowly morphed into that of a dragon. "I will have to show you why water beats fire."

Volga just hummed as a response as he quickly transformed into his dragon form. Volga's form was way larger than Corrin's form. In general, Corrin was a tiny dragon in comparison to others, but he was still scary to look at and dangerous for an average human.

Corrin felt like he knew deep down why he wanted to fight him as a dragon. Cory had brought up that pride is something most dragons have. He didn't take being insulted for his human blood very well, but the only way to get an apology was to beat him in combat…and the only way at this point was to fight fire with water.

Volga made the first move with shooting a huge fireball in his direction. Corrin retaliated by finally sending the signal out to his sister with a water gun. It blasted through the fireball and nearly hit the dragon flying above. Volga ascended to avoid being hit before attempting to charge at Corrin. The water dragon was ready to intercept his attack. Corrin still had human characteristics in his form and that included standing on two legs and open his arms as if wanting to hug the older dragon. Volga ended up tackling him down as a response.

It was a battle of dominance at this point. Volga attempted to claw at the prince from below while Corrin continued to surprise him with other portions of his body transforming into chompers that bit down on his scaly body. Roars resonated throughout the Netherworld causing the minor dragons that were temporarily serving Volga to retreat. Volga could care less about them. He was focused on taking down the water dragon below him.

Corrin managed to squirm away after he opened his mouth to shoot more water at Volga. Volga took to the air again to avoid most of Corrin's attacks. The dragon prince decided to take to the skies as well. Spreading his wings, he elevated himself off the ground and faced Volga.

 _How do I defeat him without taking any more damage?_ Corrin asked himself. _I don't want to lose here…and not to this guy…_

Corrin waited for Volga to attack first so he could make his move. Admittingly, Corrin wasn't that fast in the air. No…he excelled at swimming. In this volcanic Netherworld, there was no way he would be able to find anything that would allow him easy cover. Volga was an experienced dragon in comparison and had no problem taking him out while he was in the air. Corrin could surprise him with a few more pokes from his hands turning into spears in an attempt to injure his wings, but it would take more than that to bring Volga down.

The dragon prince let out a cry bring slammed in the chest by Volga's head sending him downward. Corrin recovered as quickly as he could before he dodged the next hit. He managed to do a quick maneuver that allowed him to get behind Volga.

 _I got it! Now all I got to do is turn back and impale his wings!_ Corrin thought to himself.

Of course, Corrin's wonderful plan went down the drain the minute Volga was able to loop around and get behind Corrin. The water dragon would then be slammed into the ground by Volga's head. Corrin let out another pathetic cry as the impact was enough for him to turn back into his human form. Before he could move, Volga was already on top of him to prevent him from moving any more. The fire dragon had Corrin's hands pinned against the ground as he stared menacingly at his prey.

"Weak." Volga growled in annoyance seeing the younger dragon squirm below him. "You are barely in touch with your dragon blood. Do you think I would lose to a dragon that prefers his humanity over his natural instincts?"

"Dammit…" Corrin cursed lamenting how he could have done better if he got out of his dragon form sooner. "I…lost…"

"And now you're mine."

Corrin felt his heart beat again at the tone used. When a dragon lost, they needed to serve the victor. The silver haired prince highly doubted that this applied to his own race back at home. Volga was a more traditional dragon and wasn't going to let his opponent leave without any consequences. Besides…according to Volga, Corrin smelled different from other dragons. It was probably why Volga had a hard time deciding what he wanted Corrin to do now he lost. Any other dragon would have gotten off immediately after all, but the blond found himself enticed by the red eyes staring up at him. Soft skin, silky hair, an amazing catch overall especially if he's royalty.

Corrin was left speechless at his words. There wasn't anything he could do at this point but accept his fate…

"You can't claim me though." Corrin told him confusing the fire dragon greatly. "You have to get beat my sister first."

Before Volga could ask what the dragon princess had anything to do with this, he felt something impale him in the chest. He growled realizing that this wasn't a fair fight.

"Cowardly dragon you are…" Volga hissed as he was thrown off of the dragon prince. "Curse you…"

"Get off my brother." Cory hissed as she shook Volga off her spear. "We're taking you back to the mansion to pay for your crimes."

Corrin let out a sigh of relief. He could always rely on his sister to finish up what he couldn't start. Link was needed just to keep her from revealing herself immediately. Now they had Volga where they wanted him and they could take him back to the mansion and fix Marth up. However, a part of Corrin was upset with himself for resorting to such tactics. If he would have just won, then it wouldn't have had been an issue…

* * *

Most of the Smashers had to wait for Corrin's group to return hopefully with the culprit in hand. While Link said they wouldn't take long, it had been hours since they last heard from them. Master Hand wanted them to return as soon as possible, but someone as powerful as Volga wasn't going to be caught that easily. Even if he had one veteran fighter and two water dragons go, Volga wasn't going down without a fight. As a result, he was forced to wait patiently with everyone else. Not wanting to worry, Zelda had left to Smashopolis to go grab some books on Marth's situation and came back with books that could help the other Smashers study on the topic of demons and monster transformations. Pit could have made things easier for her given his vast knowledge on this subject due to dealing with the Underworld for centuries.

Zelda had gathered a couple Smashers to come to the third floor lounge to research with her while they waited for Link and the Corrin twins to return. Rob and Ike could go to the longue though. Rob was tasked to make sure Marth's condition didn't worsen as well as bounce back between checking up on Lucina and Chrom. Chrom required going to the assist trophy area and seeing if the Exalt was still in one piece. As for Ike, he had decided he wasn't going to leave Marth's side until he recovered. Rob had reminded him that it wasn't healthy to sit down all day. He needed to stretch every now and then, but the mercenary wasn't going to be listening to him anytime soon.

The Queen of Hyrule had gathered Shulk, Peach, Sheik, Roy, Robin, Samus and Fox into the room. She made sure Smashers who were going to be counterproductive would not approach the quiet area. Roy had to wonder how Zelda was able to carry so many books, but then recalled she could use magic (or she asked Sheik to help her out). These Smashers would be cooped in this lounge for hours only leaving when they needed to use the restroom or grab a bite to eat. Peach had left to prepare snacks for her comrades, but only a few of them accepted her meal.

"Maybe asking Pit would have been a better idea after all…" Roy groaned as he snacked on one of the sandwiches the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom made. "I don't get this demonology!"

"Stop complaining." Robin hissed as she turned the page of the demon encyclopedia. "If we relied on Pit or Bayonetta or any of the other Goddesses on every problem concerning demons then we would all be fucked."

Shulk agreed with Robin's statement even though it was more of a case he didn't want to ask Pit for help on anything. Roy let out an exaggerated sigh as he looked through a book on dragons instead. Dragons were still demons, but he wasn't seeing the connection between what was happening with Marth and the dragon that attacked. This did help given his heritage, but felt like something was missing from the book. The dragons from the Fire Emblem universe of course took up a lot of the book, but the dragon species Corrin and Cory were was not identified in the book. The redhead knew he was getting distracted at this point, but he felt like he wasn't contributing to the group compared to everyone else.

"What do you got Sheik?" Fox asked noticing the Sheikah reading the text to the encyclopedia he had.

"Hmm…this seems to be a database of people who have been subjected to the same sickness as Marth." Sheik responded. "This seems to date back further than 2000 years ago."

"What does it say?" Zelda asked her alter ego.

"There is a place called the Norse Realm that had been wiped off the face of the galaxy due to these transformations happening to the Valkyries. Without the Valkyries, it made it easier for the God Loki to cause Ragnarok. Unlike the myths that reported two survivors, there were no traces that Norse Realm existed. Those who had already left the realm are scattered throughout the Netherworld now."

"But what about the monsterization?" Robin questioned not really caring about the history of another realm that she would never visit.

"There are many ways to corrupt a person. If the soul is corrupted by negative energy, it is the fault of the person who had these evil thoughts in the first place." Sheik explained. "Otherwise, there is direct interference from a divine being. Other demons are capable of corruption, but they have to do it a certain way in order to get the most satisfactory results."

"But it does not work the other way around." Samus added as she too had a book that actually described the process. "The angels are forever frustrated with how they have difficulties turning a dead human into an angel due to needing specific requirements. Even if you are an angel, you can become a fallen angel and join the demon rankings. Demons don't have to do much in comparison and can easily overrun human populations and corrupt angels."

"Yet…" Zelda continued. "With all of this information…we still don't know what is causing Marth to change. The species Volga is would be incapable of causing a negative reaction. We need to bring him in for conformation…otherwise…we're back to square one."

Roy let out a loud groan as a response. He just wanted to help his best friend, but at this rate, Marth would become a monster along with his bloodline and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

In the room Marth and Link shared, Ike remained by Marth's side despite being told to leave for someone else to take over. The bluenette felt responsible for Marth's condition. If he was strong enough, he could have been able to stop this. Instead, he has to pray to Gods and Goddesses he never cared about for Marth to survive this crisis.

Rob had stopped into the room again to place a tray of food that Peach made before leaving to head to Chrom's room to check up on him. Ike could have made the male tactician's work easier but didn't. If Rob collapsed from running around, Ike wouldn't hear the end of it from Shulk or Robin. He didn't care. Marth was right here suffering…

"Link…" Marth called out weakly as he shifted in the bed. "Link…Link…"

"Marth, I'm here." Ike told him. His expression was already sour before but it worsened from a dark emotion inside of him. Ever since the Hero of Twilight left, Marth would only call out for Link to come back to him. It sounded like a mantra at this point that was hurting his ears.

"Link…Link…ahh…"

Ike looked down and noticed that Marth's skin that was originally just scorching black was now becoming furry. At first, Ike ignored this thinking that the lack of food was affecting the way he perceived things. Now, he was certain that was not the case. Marth's eyes opened revealing hellish red eyes instead of the beautiful blue eyes he normally had. Ike saw that Marth's human ears had vanished some time ago and replaced with ears of a canine. Soon, he forced Ike to let go of his hand as he started to thrash about on the bed.

"Marth?! What's going on?"

"Gahh…my body! So hot!"

The Hero King looked to be more in pain than anything else. Ike attempted to hold Marth down, but that proved to be a bad idea. The mercenary couldn't get up and find someone to come and help him and Rob was already on the other end of the mansion at this point helping Chrom out. He had to calm Marth down on his own before he could warn the other Smashers.

"Marth, it's going to be okay. I'm with you."

"Grrr…no! I can't! My body can't take it! Grrr…"

It wouldn't be long until Ike found himself on the bed instead of Marth. He didn't understand how Marth could pin him down when he was the stronger one. Whatever Marth was transforming into was amplifying his physical strength. He continued to growl as he howled weakly for Link to return to him.

"Marth, snap out of it. This isn't…"

The transformation happened so fast. Ike's eyes widened in horror seeing his friend's skin replace with fur, his clothes slowly shedding every time he moved and the sinister expression he wore on his face. The Hero King licked his lips seeing the handsome prey below him.

"Ike…let's play…"

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 7199 words.**

 **Li: I feel like things are going to go to hell now even if they caught Volga.**

 **Me: Well Volga obviously didn't cause the issue, so it's wasting time. The people who would know aren't there and then the others will realize last minute. Notes!**

 **1\. Ganondorf isn't always accurate with his depictions of Link or Zelda. He thought that Toon Link was the reincarnation of Link from OoT when OoT/MM Link died and became the Hero's Shade and trained TP Link. For here, I imply that he's not 100% sure if Zelda is Hylia or a reincarnation of her without any memories so he takes a jab if she's the latter. Hyrule Warriors isn't canon, so the only way to remember Cia, Lana and Volga is if given information from Hylia.** _ **Eruption**_ **takes place way before Cia and Lana enter the picture in my universe, so there is plenty of time for Hylia to decide if she wants Zelda to have the memories or not.**

 **2\. Goron Tunic is something only OoT Link can have, but since the red tunic is the Goron Tunic for Link, I have TP Link have that one along with a few other tunics he should not be having due to not being OoT Link.**

 **3\. I'm implying that the Netherworld here is closer to the Netherworld Laharl is from. His Netherworld legit has the most lava besides Red Magnus' Netherworld, but given that Disgaea 5 is a prequel and takes place 7000 years before Disgaea 1 (which by the time of my universe, it's post Disgaea 4)…**

 **4\. The reason Cory is so concerned for Corrin stems from the whole Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics that was established in the** _ **Dragon Hard**_ **story (which is farther down into the timeline of the** _ **Harvest Festival**_ **story). Due to what the villain did to Corrin, his body is messed up. I mentioned in** _ **Dragon Hard**_ **Corrin is an omega and Cory is an alpha when it obviously wasn't the case originally. Volga is an alpha male dragon by the definition of the Fates universe. There are hardly any dragons in Fates much less a male one, so of course Corrin gets overwhelmed by Volga's scent vice versa.**

 **5\. I brought up in** _ **The**_ _ **Slime Maker is Green**_ **story (which this chapter was supposed to be posted first but then I got stuck at the fighting scene) about the monsterization topic.** _ **The**_ _ **Slime Maker**_ _ **is Green**_ **story is used to foreshadow Rob transforming into a slime in that story while in this one, it's supposed to show the Smashers who are ignorant to this entire process trying to figure out what it is.** _ **Eruption**_ **is one of the earlier stories in the timeline where the Smashers haven't been turned into anything odd yet (Lucina a Wright or Rob a dark slime) and as pointed out, most of the Smashers would not be immune to the transformation.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


	3. Into the Beast's Lair

**Eruption**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or any other franchise used. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Queen's Blade as that belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: An enemy from Link's past was brought back to life and wants a rematch with him. It's not the same Link though and Link would have died had it not been for Marth throwing himself in front of his friend. It's now a race against the clock to save Marth's life not from the serious burns he sustains but from the odd transformation that is occurring due to the sudden attack. At the same time, the dragon must be captured for attacking the Smashers. Corrin has no idea what he's getting into when he volunteered to capture the dragon.**

 **Pairing: Ike/Marth/Link, Volga/Corrin and Rob/Shulk**

 **Rated: T (for Teen) and MA (for Adults) on AO3**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort and some Humor**

 **Warning: Violence, swearing, dark themes, sexual situations and unintentional OOC**

 **This fic is for BlackAlpha. It's incredibly late, but I haven't forgotten about it. I just needed to figure out where to put this in the timeline of my universe, and now I done it. This will technically be the first time Volga is introduced thus allowing Volga/Corrin to be possible down the line should Cloud not get to Corrin first. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Into the Beast's Lair

* * *

The corruption happened so quickly. Hades was watching from afar and was enjoying every minute of it. The flashy Hero King was now a shaggy hellhound. Since the effects were immediate, Marth's human thoughts would clash with the hellhound's instincts. These thoughts would overwhelm Marth and that might cause the Hero King to collapse. If he did not faint, then he would get to mating with the person he so desired before becoming a demon. Once Marth transformed, it would only be a matter of time before everyone in his bloodline would soon suffer the same fate.

"Marth…"

"Ike…where's Link?" The Hero King asked after telling the mercenary that they needed to play. He ended up getting off his friend as a result. It was almost if immediately after giving into the demonic instinct, he was able to regain some sanity if only temporary. "I miss him so much…"

"H-Huh? He…went to find that dragon that did this to you…"

"Did this to me? No…a dragon like that is incapable of turning me into this…" Marth told him. He looked at his hairy hands resulting in the Hero King scowling. Ike didn't know if that was a good thing or not. "But…I know Link wouldn't mind this at all. He told me he had a wolf experience in the past…so I think he'll be thrilled to see me like this."

"What."

It wasn't even a question. Ike was just surprised something like that would come out of Marth's mouth. He shook his head as he immediately sat up from the bed and grabbed Marth on his shoulders. Ike wasn't going to try and pin Marth down this time. Perhaps shaking him would be better…

"Marth, I don't know what is going on, but you need to snap out of it. I know you wouldn't think that Link would like you like this."

"But…I still look handsome either way…"

"Marth, come on!"

Marth's response to that was to simply use his newfound strength to push Ike off of him and back onto the mattress again. Ike snarled as he tried to fight back, but it simply wasn't working.

"Until Link returns, I'll just have some fun with you. You don't mind that, right Ike?"

"Marth…please…this is not the time to…"

The blue haired king did not seem to care about Ike's protesting. He was more concerned with trying to remove Ike's clothes. This was moving way too fast even for Ike's standard and he tried to kick the hellhound off of him. Marth sighed feeling a sudden pain to the groin, but he didn't care too much seeing as his response was to simply rub his leg against Ike's private area like he wasn't just kicked.

"Don't be too rough on me Ike. In this new body…I feel like I can hurt you more than you hurt me." He hummed. "But you like it rough, right?"

Ike was not going to let Marth do what he wanted to him now. He needed to get out of the room and warn the other Smashers of the transformation. Luck was not on Ike's side seeing as how Marth would eventually claw his way through Ike's clothes just to see a naked chest.

"You're as fit as ever." Marth continued to hum as he prepared to tear off the lower portion of Ike's body. "I wonder how fit it is down there…"

"Don't you dare Marth…" Ike hissed as he was prepared to punch the Hero King in the face now.

"I'm ready for your fists, Ike." Marth replied seductively.

Ike wondered why no one has walked by the room. Someone did walk by but assumed something dirty and decided to leave them alone. Marth's exaggerated gasping and moaning simply wasn't helping the case.

"Umm…is everything okay?" Roy asked in such a tiny voice that there was no way Marth or Ike would hear it over the grunting on the other side of the door. "If there's no update Ike…I'll leave you two alone…"

Roy's cheeks were incredibly red when he rushed away from the door. If he was just a little more nosy, he would have been able to assist Ike, but help wasn't going to arrive anytime soon.

* * *

Volga was not a happy dragon and for a good reason. He was cheated out of an honorable fight and was being dragged back to the mansion. Link had put a chain that was given to him by Master Hand to use on the target. Volga would not be able to transform as long as he had the collar on his neck. Combine this with Cory holding onto the chain, he wasn't escaping any time soon. The fire dragon made his discomfort known the entire time. Link was able to tolerate it, but Cory was at her limits. Has it not been for Corrin, she probably would have stopped walking and punched Volga in the face for being a sore loser.

"Uh…shut your mouth!" Cory yelled as she did indeed stop in front of the mansion. They were almost to their destination. They just needed to go inside and walk up to the fifth floor to confront Master Hand. In that room, Cory could do all the yelling she wanted, but there was a reason why she stopped.

"I demand a match with your brother. He was underhanded and I refuse to be placed under arrest for your brother not submitting to me."

Corrin groaned knowing Cory was getting more upset than he was. The dragon prince was willing to resort to dirty tactics to get the job done. His sister was more honorable only if it meant that her ego could be stroked. As a result, Cory took offense that he would keep demanding a match from Corrin when she was the one that handled him.

"Excuse you, but you lost to me." She reminded him. "If you were more aware of your surroundings instead of checking my brother out, you wouldn't be in this situation. You will stop fawning over my brother and accept Master Hand's punishment for nearly killing a Smasher."

"I do not care about you humans. I care about an honorable match between dragons, or is your brother incapable of fighting one on one?"

"…You know…you should stop talking about honor." Corrin spoke up. He stopped walking and gave a stern look to Volga. "An honorable knight would submit to his opponent even if he had been bested in the worse way imaginable. A man who does nothing but complain is as weak as a man who is willing to use any trick in the book to get the job done."

"Excuse me?! Do not compare me to you!" The fire dragon growled. "Me weak? You should look in the mirror!"

"…You're right. I am weak. I was unable to beat you fairly." Corrin admitted. "But I will never bark at the people who have bested me. You may be strong in combat, but you are weak in the aftermath. If you cannot handle a loss, then you will continue to be weak."

Link was rather surprised at Corrin's harshness. The dragon prince was at his wits end as well, but he was still trying to remain calm in front of Volga who was threatening to break out of his chains to strangle the young prince.

"Pompous prince…" He growled as he lowered his head. "You have a lot of nerve to say those words after promising to be mine…"

"I told you that you had to defeat my sister first. You lost, so that is not happening any time soon."

Before the fight could continue, a loud growl could be heard and it wasn't coming from the fire dragon. Everyone outside could hear it due to their improved hearing in comparison to a normal human.

"What's that?" Corrin ended up asking his sister.

"Sounds like a Garou." Cory answered. "I don't know why they would be here though…"

"Garou?" Link questioned not familiar with the term.

"A wolf or a werewolf. Take your pick." Corrin responded. "Why is there one so close by though?"

Corrin would get his question answered soon enough. On the third floor, the glass suddenly shattered. Link recognized that the glass was from his and Marth's room and gasped.

"MARTH!"

Almost immediately after the glass shattered, two figures were thrown out the window. One looked like a beast that had his hands clawed around the other person's throat. The person on the bottom would let out a pathetic cry as he would land onto the glass. If the fighter wasn't in the Smash Brothers Realm or if the person hadn't taken more fatal blows in the past worse than this one, then this crash landing would have ended that man's career. The glass ended up piercing the man's skin as he snarled at the pain. The man on top of him could care less about the injured Smasher below him. He licked his lips seeing the pained expression the fighter wore.

"What's the matter Ike? Are you scared of hurting me now? I have the strength to wrestle with you. Don't disappoint me now."

"Guhh…M-Marth…"

Ike had the chance to knock Marth away, but he didn't. He didn't want to risk hurting his friend despite the state he was in. As a hellhound, Marth could care less if Ike was suffering. He wanted to have a playmate…and he was going to get it even with the injuries Ike was sustaining. In fact, Marth was thrilled at the mercenary getting hurt. The blood that was running down the sides of his stomach along with the claw marks across his cheek and chest turned the Hero King on.

"M-Marth, is that you?"

The Hero of Twilight heard Cory shouting at him to stay away from the scene and to get help. Link refused to do that though seeing it was Ike that was being attacked. Link had the Master Sword out, but he couldn't turn it against the beast on top of Ike once he realized it was Marth. His face started to become hot seeing Marth's body. Granted, it was completely covered in black fur now, but if the Hero King didn't have visible pecks underneath his clothes, it was more obvious now. Marth originally ignored Link's presence as he leaned down and forced his tongue down Ike's mouth. The leader of the Greil Mercenaries could not resist especially with the pain he was enduring. Marth made it worse by biting down on Ike's tongue until he drew blood. The Hero King was certainly not a vampire, but he had a bloodlust for his victim below him.

Despite Ike's anguish, Link couldn't stop staring at the scene in front of him. His heart started to ache for whatever reason. Marth wasn't paying attention to him…and in the back of Link's mind…he wanted Marth to ravish him instead of Ike. He wouldn't care if Marth was being rough…he just wanted the Hero King to look at him.

And Marth would eventually notice Link. The Hylian's presence was too good to ignore.

"Link…" Marth spoke. His voice was low and dangerous. "Would you like to join us?"

"W-What?"

"I am having fun with Ike right now. If you join us, the fun will be tripled." Marth explained while licking his lips.

Cory tried to think of something fast, but she couldn't. She needed to hold onto Volga even though the bigger threat was clearly Marth. Volga was ready to come up with an excuse to be released, but she wasn't going to be having it. Corrin had an idea, but it was reckless, and it might make the entire situation worse should he mess it up. The dragon prince was exhausted from his encounter with Volga and with traveling back to the Smash Brothers Realm. He should not be using the dragonstone without suffering dire consequences.

"G-Get away from him!" Corrin exclaimed as he quickly turned into a dragon and charged toward the corrupted Hero King. Marth was not fast enough to avoid being tackled by the Nohrian prince. Had Corrin been more serious with harming Marth, Corrin might have had impaled him with his horns.

Marth was furious with Corrin's interference. He may have gotten stronger by becoming a hellhound, but Corrin was still a powerful dragon. The silver haired Manakete was able to force Marth away and swoop in to grab Ike. Corrin needed to make a small U-turn before flying back to his sister. The Hero King was not going to let Corrin do that unscratched.

"How dare you…" Marth hissed. "Learn your place you stupid dragon!"

Marth was rather surprised that when he took the Falchion out of the scabbard, the blade was now tainted a black color. This allowed Marth to summon a small group of shadows that looked like smaller hellhounds. These shadows rushed toward Corrin and caught him off guard.

" **WHEN WERE YOU ABLE TO DO THAT?!** " Corrin asked before he was forced to turn back into human form due to the tremendous amount of pain he felt when one of them touched his tail. "Guhh…"

Corrin still had the strength to throw Ike away to his sister. He didn't give her a warning that she had a big guy to catch, so she ended up getting knocked to the ground thus releasing her grip on Volga. He snickered at how dumb the dragon prince was being for putting his sister in this bad position, but then looked to see that those small shadows were still targeting Corrin. Had Corrin been in dragon form, he would have swatted them away with his tail. In human form, he had no choice but to get bitten. Granted, he was wearing armor, but he could still feel the pain. One of the bigger shadows though had no problem tackling the dragon prince from behind.

"Tch, you are more trouble than what you're worth…" Volga could be heard hissing as he quickly rushed in to catch the red eyed prince when he was sent flying by the hellhound shadow. Corrin's pathetic whimpering could be heard even when he was given a soft landing.

"Oww…" He whined as he tried to move his body but couldn't. He froze realizing who caught him and blushed. "Uh oh…"

Volga continued to give Corrin an annoyed expression when he wouldn't move from his spot and fight. Now he was in the same situation as Cory and it would be bad for them if Marth continued to attack them.

Marth was not interested in anybody but his two friends. At the same time, he was not ready to give up on his prey just yet. Corrin may have been successful with keeping Ike away from him, but there was still Link. No one was defending him and he was still mesmerized at what he just witnessed. The Hero King would have no problem going up to Link and grabbing him by the wrist. This action did snap him out of his trance as he realized what was about to happen.

"Ike's no fun, so I'll be playing with you now. I don't like how it's so loud on the surface…so let's go home."

The Hero of Twilight did not like the way that word was used at all. What ended up happening was the minute Link tried to get away from Marth was the minute that Marth's newfound powers of hell allowed him to open up a portal to the Underworld.

"Marth, what are you doing?! Stop!"

Link did try to get his Master Sword out to defend himself. Marth was having none of that and used his strength to slap the Master Sword away. It would land near the dragons, but none of them would be able to pick it up and throw it back to Link on time. The portal to the Underworld was already open. Link cried out to the others to help him, but before he could call out to Ike, he was dragged into the depths of hell. Ike's eyes widened in horror seeing his two friends vanish without a trace.

"Link…Marth…no…"

"H-Hey! Ike! Stay with us! You're bleeding too much!" Corrin could be heard screaming. Ike had tried to move from his spot, but his eyelids were getting heavy and his body was giving up on him. "Oh no! Sis, what do we do?!"

"S-Stop panicking! One of us will get Master Hand while the other has to stay and watch! Hey, you big oaf, don't you die on us! Ike!"

The bluenette didn't want to faint yet. He had friends to save. His body thought otherwise and gave up on him. He collapsed onto the ground and didn't move for a while. Corrin's scream was enough to alert the mansion not only of their return but of the terrible scene that befell them.

* * *

Ike was out for quite some time. By the time he woke up, he realized too late that Marth and Link were gone. He immediately sat up calling for Marth before he flinched at the pain that was inflicted by the Hero King.

"Hey! You need to stay still or you'll open your wound again!"

Rob's voice was annoying for Ike. The tactician was annoyed with Ike growling at him as an automatic response when he woke up and for good reasons. Ike was supposed to watch over Marth but Marth ended up disappearing and kidnapping Link in the process. Rob could have easily asked Peach or Corrin to do the healing, but Rob had already been running around the mansion all day. Healing Ike was just another inconvenience.

"Where are they?" Ike asked darkly before looking around the room. He was in the infirmary of all places. He would have preferred if he was in his room despite what happened. He stared at Rob who had placed his staff against the wall. He had his hand over the back of his neck. "What happened to you?"

"Oh this? I hope you remember what happened to Chrom and Lucina. Because their bloodline is connected to Marth, whatever happened to Marth happened to them…but since I was sticking by Chrom…" His voice trailed off as his cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Did Chrom bite you too?"

"I-Ike, please! Not so loud!" Rob shouted. "I'm ashamed I let that happen…"

Ike did understand why Rob was upset. Chrom was married with two kids and Rob was already with Shulk for the most part. The last thing he wanted was for some sort of misunderstanding to hurt his relationship with Shulk or Chrom's with Olivia.

"I had to knock that buffoon out. It wasn't pleasant in the slightest."

"And Lucina?"

"Unlike her father, she can keep her sexual urges in check. It must be because Dark Pit isn't here…"

Ike did not care about who Lucina had a crush on. He was concerned if she attacked anyone, but seeing as she didn't he could drop the subject.

"…What do we do now?" Ike asked the tactician.

"We're waiting for Master Hand to give us orders." Rob answered. "So far, he cannot get in contact with anybody who went to the God Meeting until the meeting is over."

"What does that mean?"

"Well…judging from eye witness, if Marth turned into a hellhound…then that would mean he retreated to the Underworld. If Marth is in the Underworld, then that would mean that Master Hand would need permission from the God of the Underworld in order to go down there without a fight. The last thing Master Hand would want to do is start trouble when Palutena is not around."

"Oh…"

"He'll call everyone into his room when he has made his decision. I would not be surprised if he intends to send a rescue party if he doesn't want to negotiate."

"…Do you have an idea on who he would send?"

"No…but knowing Master Hand, he'll probably choose someone who will get the job done quickly."

Ike waited for Rob to say anything else, but the tactician ended the conversation. He stood up from the stool next to Ike and prepared to leave him alone. He was certain that the blue haired mercenary would be fine on his own. It was time to check up on Lucina next.

"Wait…" Ike started as he forced his feet to the floor.

"What are you doing? You need to stay in bed. You're not well enough to be walking around!"

"…Take me to Master Hand. I need to be on that rescue team."

"Hey! It's not guarantee there will be one, and why would he send you?! You're injured and Marth kind of kicked your butt…"

"Take me to Master Hand now…"

Rob felt a migraine coming in.

"…Are you for real? How do you expect me to carry you?!"

"Just help me off the bed. I can walk by myself."

"…Really…I wonder why I'm even listening to you…"

The male tactician ended up complying with Ike's demand and assisted him. Rob did not have the muscle to support Ike, but all Ike wanted was for Rob to lend him his shoulder. Rob has supported Chrom in situations like this before, so Ike shouldn't have been any different…except Ike was rather heavy and Rob felt like he would be crushed trying to help him.

It took some time for Rob to take Ike from the first floor to the fifth floor. Using the elevator could have been a thing but Ike rejected that idea. Rob was already tired by the second floor that the leader of the Greil Mercenaries actually considered leaving Rob behind and letting him walk up the stairs himself. Time was wasted because Rob needed to take a break but he snarked at Ike how he shouldn't even be letting the little man be assisting him like this much less Ike leaving the infirmary after the beat down he sustained.

Finally, they reached the chamber of Master and Crazy Hand. Master Hand had indeed called a few Smashers in for their opinion of the situation. To say that some of them weren't pleased with Rob bringing Ike in was an understatement of the century.

"Why is he here?" Zelda snarled causing Rob to immediately let go of Ike.

"He demanded that I take him here." Rob growled as he lowered his head in her presence.

"He's injured!"

"And so am I…" Rob snarked. "I'll…leave…"

"Stay." Sheik spoke up for the male magician. "Your insight could be needed."

Rob wasn't too sure of that. He looked around and noticed his sister wasn't even called into the room. He only saw Zelda, Sheik, Samus, Toon Link, Meta Knight and Fox. From his observation, he could tell that Master Hand rounded up people who could potentially storm the Underworld and save Link and Marth from it.

"Are you sure about that? Master Hand seems to already have a good idea on what to do."

"I don't." Master Hand responded. Rob wasn't all that surprised he was in human form in his room. It made it easier to talk to him. "I can't get in contact with either Palutena or Rosalina. I even tried talking to Hades about this problem, but I haven't gotten a response from him at all. I assume he's at the God Meeting, but I'm not sure. All I know is, you Smashers need to get Link and Marth now."

"Bro, I suggested that if Hades is choosing not to respond to us that we send the Smashers down to the Underworld and ask him to fix Marth's bloodline." Crazy told him.

"I do not want to push his buttons…yet I do not want Marth's bloodline getting messed up…" Master Hand growled at the thought. "I have to stay here and interrogate that dragon who caused this in the first place. I don't want all of you Smashers going down in the Underworld though."

"You only need to send two or three of us down there." Fox reminded Master Hand. "I know I can go into the Underworld and back. I'm sure Meta Knight can too."

"Not with that big ship." Zelda reminded the leader of Star Fox. "Remember, Master Hand doesn't want to cause problems for Hades. A smaller ship will do."

"Who said I would have to use the Halberd?" Meta Knight asked her. "Regardless, Toon Link is the better choice to handle the Underworld. He is well equipped and has dealt with these monsters before."

Toon Link gave Meta Knight a disgruntled look as a response. The Hero of Winds only tagged along because he heard Link was kidnapped. The last thing he wanted to do was fight some weird looking monsters again. However…there was some experience to be gained if he was chosen for the mission.

"…He's just a kid…" Zelda could be heard muttering. "I would not let him go unless he was with someone as trusty as Samus."

"I am hurt that you think I am not trustworthy." Fox grumbled in a sarcastic tone. "But Zelda, you're suggesting that it should just be Samus and Tink then?"

"It would work." Sheik said. "Both of them are quick on their feet. They would be able to handle the situation without startling the God of the Underworld."

Rob had to wonder about that. Samus would still need to get into her ship. She would also need to land her ship in an isolated area in order to not get caught by any Underworld demons. And even if they were to search to find Marth and Link, they would still need to head back without getting detected. Pit had complained in the past how the Underworld had tightened up their security when Medusa was in charge. He's not so sure about Hades, but he would expect there to be an abundance of demons should anyone venture alone.

"I think we should go over all of our options…" Rob started but was interrupted by Ike who did not care about the planning going into this rescue mission.

"Samus, please take me with you."

"What?!" All the Smashers but Sheik and Meta Knight ended up shouting.

"Ike, are you dumb?" Zelda asked him. Her patience was already at her limits, but when dealing with Ike, it was shorter than most. "You are injured. You will only slow them down."

"I had worse injuries." Ike told her. "Please, let me go. I need to save Marth."

"You really need to rest." Rob snarked. "You got injured failing to do what you were supposed to be doing…"

"I know…but I intend to make up for it." Ike told everyone. "Marth and Link are my friends. Do you expect me to just stay in the infirmary while something terrible could be happening to them?"

"You can rely on Samus to clean up after you." The Queen of Hyrule barked. "If you just did your job in watching Marth…Link wouldn't have had…"

"It's okay." Samus interrupted the younger Smasher. "I understand where Ike is getting at. I do think he'll be able to help me along with Tink…"

"But…"

"If something happens to you that end up hindering our process, I will report you to Master Hand." Samus continued as she looked toward the two hands in human form. "Do you have any objections if I am the leader and lead the team into the Underworld?"

"Nope. I can trust you Samus to get the job done." Master Hand answered. "However, if I get a complaint, I know who to punish."

Ike knew he was going to get roasted given how reckless he was. Even if Samus messed up, it would be his fault. He was willing to take the blame though because his friends were in danger. He was caught off guard before concerning Marth's transformation into the hellhound, but now he was ready this time to fight him and drag him back to Smash Brothers Mansion. The other plan concerning returning Marth and his bloodline to his original state was also important. Ike would leave the negotiations to Samus if they ended up encountering Hades. Ike was never good with making deals with Gods or authority figures in general. He would end up making things worse.

"I feel like things are going to go to hell real fast…" Rob grumbled as he was preparing to leave to check up on Lucina.

"Why doesn't anyone trust me on missions like these?" Fox could be heard complaining.

"You'll get your day in the spotlight…soon…" Meta Knight said in an awkward attempt to comfort the leader of Star Fox.

* * *

The finalized version of the team consisted of Ike, Toon Link and Samus after a few more nitpicks from the other Smashers. Samus was permitted to use her Gunship. Master Hand would open a portal to the Underworld and expected them to pick up Marth and Link and leave without causing any problems for Hades. The last thing the right hand wanted was to mess with the God of the Underworld especially since he was a in a crabby mood after not being invited to the God Meeting. Master Hand was only able to confirm this after Crazy Hand was able to finally sense Hades' presence in his world, thus it was made clear that Hades was ignoring his calls.

Despite his protests, Volga was not allowed to pursue Marth. Master Hand needed to interrogate him first before anything. The probability of the fire dragon having anything to do with Marth's transformation was low, but it wouldn't hurt for Master Hand to get information out of him. As a result, he expected the Corrin twins to stay behind to make sure Volga doesn't try to escape. If the twins were able to subdue him, then they would be able to do it again.

Samus did all she could to prepare for the Underworld. She didn't know what to expect except that there would be many demons that would fight similar to the aliens on the planets she had been on in the past. She donned her Power Suit for an occasion like this and had to remind Toon Link that he needed to stick by her side. The Hero of the Winds can protect himself, but the reality was that it wasn't Toon Link that would be the one that needed saving as Samus would later found out.

You see, Hades was observing the mansion from the Underworld. He was wondering what sort of team Master Hand would send to retrieve the two Smashers and was rather disappointed with who he sent. There really wasn't anyone in the mansion he was interested in. However, he was interested in the failed vessel of Grima only because Hades could sense the terrifying dragon sleeping inside of him. If he was able to examine that, he might be able to use it later. Alas, he was stuck with the sexy bounty hunter, a child with huge eyes and another blue haired swordsman.

"Welp, time to give these Smashers my happy greetings." Hades hummed as he snapped his fingers. He smirked when he saw what happened to Samus' Gunship the minute it entered into a deeper portion of the Underworld.

Hades did two things to the ship. First, he cut off the communication to Smash Brothers Mansion preventing Samus from reaching Master Hand immediately. The second thing he did was hijack the ship. Samus was preparing herself for the enemies outside of the ship. She was not expecting her ship to be hijacked by divine powers. If anyone asked, Hades would just remind the readers that Gods were capable of doing many things.

"Remember to fasten your seatbelts, kiddies. This God has been keeping up with the modern era and knows a thing or two about hacking! Now if only Pretty Palutena was capable of the same thing instead of treating Pitty Pat like an object controlled by the Wii remote." Hades said as he looked toward the audience.

Samus tried her best to steer her ship, but it was no use. She cursed under her breath about letting her guard down so soon.

"Ike, you're going to have to take Tink and abandon ship." Samus said suddenly. "I need to make sure this ship doesn't take that much damage when it crashes."

"But wouldn't your life be in danger if you don't abandon ship too?"

"I'll be fine. This isn't the first time my ship has started to malfunction at a time like this." Samus groaned. "GO!"

"Umm…I think I'm going to stay here with you!" Toon Link stated. "I'll be able to protect you if you have to get out! I have equipment for safe landing!"

Samus really didn't have time to argue with the Hero of Winds. This forced Ike to abandon the two Smashers and escape the ship before anything happened. The leader of the Greil Mercenaries wondered why Samus would have him exit through the top of the ship, but he wasn't going to question the bounty hunter anytime soon.

Ike's landing was rather painful. He was a big guy, so he would be able to live, but it was a long way down from where Samus was. Once Ike jumped off, the Gunship had a will of its own as it seemed to have piloted Samus in the other direction. A loud oomph noise could be heard as Ike landed on something that could be considered solid ground. It was still hard to tell though. There was red mist everywhere and everything before him looked barren. However, when Ike looked ahead of him, he noticed there was a castle before him. That castle must have been where Hades was and a good place to start looking for Marth and Link.

"How convenient to land in front of a castle…" Ike thought to himself out loud as he picked himself off the ground and started walking straight ahead. He kept his guard up seeing the Monoeyes fly over him. They paid no heed to a powerful human though and continue to float on by.

" _So in the end Pretty Girl Sammy and the kid couldn't make it to my castle."_ Hades could be heard complaining. _"At least I can welcome the leader of the Greil Mercenaries!"_

Ike rolled his eyes at the obnoxious voice. He didn't have time for this.

 _"Aww…don't ignore me. I'm the God of the Underworld!"_

"Do you honestly think I care if you're a God? You're annoying." Ike told the voice harshly. "I have told the Goddess of Chaos and the Goddess of Order what I think of them and I will do so with you too."

 _"Oh man! I was hoping I would be respected by someone for once!"_ Hades carped.

Ike continued to storm up toward the castle and was surprised how there were no guards around. The bluenette assumed it had to do with Hades ordering them to not do anything until further notice. This only worried Ike greatly as he went in without any resistance within the castle.

"…Why are you doing this?" Ike asked catching Hades' attention. "This is way too easy. What are you doing? What is on your mind?"

 _"Oh, now you want to talk to me!"_ Hades shouted as he pouted. Ike wouldn't be able to see the expression he was making but assumed that he was making a childish expression at the very moment. _"Is this about Mr. Fancy Pants?"_

"Yes…where are they? They're in this castle, right? If so, why aren't you doing anything? You kidnapped them."

 _"Correction, Mr. Fancy Pants's soul got corrupted and he kidnapped the Whore of Twilight. Man…that doesn't really sound good. I need a better nickname for that guy."_

Ike growled at the degrading nicknames that the God of the Dead was using.

"You will address them as Marth and Link." Ike growled. "You're the real reason Marth transformed into that hideous creature and not Volga…am I right?"

 _"Volga? Oh! You're talking about that one dragon that the Link with the scarf killed back in the day!"_ Hades exclaimed. _"Oh no! He had nothing to do with it, although I should thank him for putting those dragons and the Whore of Twilight on a wild goose chase while I spent the time corrupting Mr. Fancy Pants' soul. The soul is so marvelous. Who knew that tinkering with one soul could affect the entire bloodline?"_

Ike couldn't believe his ears. "What…did you do to Marth?"

 _"Oh, you know how most souls are. Actually…I don't expect you to. You don't seem to be the type that would listen in on one of Pitty Pat's lectures on demonology, so I'll have to explain it to you. Finding a pure soul is incredibly rare these days. There's only one pure soul in that mansion that is impossible to corrupt and the souls that are close to being pure would take forever to mess with. That dragon knight gave me an opportunity to grab a soul, corrupt it and send it back to him without messing with his life, but as you can see…the soul was corrupt enough to transform him into a hellhound. I always knew he was a lapdog, but this takes the cake."  
_  
Ike snarled as he started to charge farther into the castle. He didn't know what to expect. He just wanted to find his friends.

 _"If you're wondering why I did it, I did it because I was bored!"_ Hades declared. _"This is what happens when you're not allowed at the God Meeting! I have to find some way to keep myself entertained. I'm so glad that the dragon knight showed up and nearly killed Mr. Fancy Pants. I have something to entertain me for a few more hours."_

"We are not your playthings!" Ike yelled. "Once I find my friends, I will find you and cut you down!"

" _Good luck finding me. I can be anywhere in the Underworld and you don't exactly have all the time in the world."_ Hades hummed. _"In fact, why don't you and the Whore of Twilight turn into demons just like Mr. Fancy Pants and his bloodline? Being a demon is amazing. You become more powerful, you get benefits from me and you get to look cooler and have more sex without a care in the world! The king is already having fun with his best friend in the guest room."_

Ike was able to find the room Hades was talking about. He was stunned at what was going on in front of him.

Marth's transformation into a hellhound was complete and he was acting out as a rabid animal in the heat at this point. Link was the unfortunate victim before him. The Hero of Twilight had tried to knock some sense into the Hero King, but Marth couldn't care less about common sense. He had ripped apart Link's tunic and put Link in an uncomfortable position. Despite pleading his roommate to stop, Marth was already humping the younger Smasher. His moans echoed in the guest room as he begged for someone to help him. Ike did not understand why he was frozen in place.

Marth stopped what he was doing only to look at Ike and smirk. Ike shivered at the sinister look he was being given. This could only spell trouble especially when nothing but lust was clouding Marth's mind.

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 7548 words.**

 **Li: You take forever for these sorts of things and the chapter wasn't even that long.**

 **Me: Stop attacking me for my procrastination. I may be out of college but I got work now. Notes!**

 **1\. I feel like people forget that Corrin is very critical of people in some supports like shown in Shinonome. It's overlooked since he's willing to ignore it. I feel like in a situation like this, Corrin calling Volga out on his attitude would lead to Volga becoming more tame later on (and seeing how later stories are in this timeline…)**

 **2\. The power Marth has is more of Hades influencing it behind the scenes than anything else. It's why I even mentioned him at the beginning watching because he can play with the idea of Marth gaining new powers. Hellhounds are physically strong and shouldn't have magic hence Corrin wondering how he was able to do it.**

 **3\. Fox not going on the rescue mission is a joke on two things. One is that Fox sees himself as the most normal Smasher and would be the logical choice but many of the Smashers don't see that. Second, it ignores how rash Fox is in canon. The mission is supposed to be sneaking in to save Link and Marth. Fox goes in guns blazing almost every time and got angry when he was told in Star Fox Adventure he was not allowed to bring his blaster to handle things (that would be for a fast game TBH). Samus is use to infiltrating areas without detection (doesn't mean it happens all the time) and Toon Link has stealth portions in his game too. It's not to say Fox doesn't have those portions in the game and you get punished for not doing them, it's the fact he openly complains that keeps him out.**

 **4\. Samus' ship changes with each game in terms of size. Unfortunately, because the design for Samus is Other M, it means that I have to go by that one. However, Other M shows that there is room on that Gunship for more than one person even though it's incredibly tight spaced. It would have been better to have Fox go into the Underworld with the Arwing, but when it concerns dealing with saving two people and having a rescue team, it would have been near impossible. The Comet Observatory would have been the best bet, but Rosalina is at the God Meeting. The Halberd is too big and Hades would have noticed immediately. Granted, he knew Samus was coming, but her ship isn't big enough to attract attention in the Underworld.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


	4. The Slow Corruption

**Eruption**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or any other franchise used. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Queen's Blade as that belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: An enemy from Link's past was brought back to life and wants a rematch with him. It's not the same Link though and Link would have died had it not been for Marth throwing himself in front of his friend. It's now a race against the clock to save Marth's life not from the serious burns he sustains but from the odd transformation that is occurring due to the sudden attack. At the same time, the dragon must be captured for attacking the Smashers. Corrin has no idea what he's getting into when he volunteered to capture the dragon.**

 **Pairing: Ike/Marth/Link, Volga/Corrin and Rob/Shulk**

 **Rated: T (for Teen) and MA (for Adults) on AO3**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort and some Humor**

 **Warning: Violence, swearing, dark themes, sexual situations and unintentional OOC**

 **This fic is for BlackAlpha. It's incredibly late, but I haven't forgotten about it. I just needed to figure out where to put this in the timeline of my universe, and now I done it. This will technically be the first time Volga is introduced thus allowing Volga/Corrin to be possible down the line should Cloud not get to Corrin first. Enjoy! FYI, the porn for this chapter is only on A03. If you want to read that, go to that website since I'm not bumping up the rating because of that (even though there is still the aftermath of said sex scene here.)**

Chapter 4: The Slow Corruption

* * *

Samus regretted getting separated from Ike. It caused more problems for her. With the crash landing of her ship, it meant she would have to pay money to repair the ship when she escaped the Underworld. The ship was still functional, but the outside looked really bad. She regained control of her ship at the last minute as if whatever was controlling the ship released its grip on it. She couldn't land at the intended destination though, so it would be a long trip to the castle where Ike probably was. Hades broadcasted Marth's location, and that was where Samus would go even if it was a trap.

"Tink, don't fall behind now." Samus warned the Hero of Winds as he scurried behind the bounty hunter.

"Okay! Hey, are there supposed to be demons here to fight? This place looks empty!"

It was a good observation. Samus did expect an ambush when she landed her ship ways away from the castle. Besides the Monoeyes that hovered in the skies of the Underworld with other flying demons, there wasn't anything Samus needed to shoot.

"Keep your wits up." Samus told the young boy as they started walking away from the ship. "There might be an ambush if we're not careful."

Toon Link kept his eyes wide open searching for anything suspicious. As big as his eyes were, he wouldn't be able to see anything out of the "ordinary". Nothing was ordinary in the Underworld, but at the very least something that looked dangerous would be attacked by the young hero. Samus wanted to save her missiles for more dangerous opponents. These small fry could be killed easily with a powerful kick.

Walking wasn't the solution to getting to the Underworld castle. Either the castle was further than Samus expected or what was in front of them was a mirage and they were going to walk the silent path indefinitely. Tink wouldn't have had minded so much if he didn't feel anxious. The Underworld army ignoring them really gave him the chills. In fact, after walking for at least ten minutes, they noticed a group of demons gathering in front of them. Both Smashers got their weapons out preparing to fight the horde of demons. The Underworld minions could care less about a bounty hunter and a kid though. Their attention was to someone else they gathered around. Perhaps it was Ike?

"Tink, on my order, we're going to plow through these monsters and save Ike." Samus whispered to the Hero of Winds.

Tink didn't want to follow through with the plan. To her annoyance, Tink decided to push through the small demon crowd to see what was going on. They did not care that a Hylian boy was part of the crowd. Once Tink pushed through, he could clearly see that the person they surrounded wasn't Ike. Instead, it was a petite samurai girl with short hair that was the color of snow and green eyes that were as green as nature itself. Her outfit was a combination of black, purple and white. White was the most dominant color of them all. The Underworld made her outfit seem darker than what it appeared even though the closer you were to her chest, the darker the colors became. She wore a purple heart shaped top hat and kept a katana in her sheathe. When she took it out to surprise the demons, the katana would be revealed to be stainless. Either she never used the blade before or she took great care of her katana. The keychain on the hilt was a pomegranate. Tink mistook her for a demon princess of some sort given the elegant aura around her.

"I see…" The young girl mumbled as she finished talking to the Underworld demons. "How unfortunate that Hades cannot spend a day without messing with others…"

"You should have expected this Lady Juliet. He is a very bored God."

"…He sounds dejected more than anything." The white haired samurai stated. She frowned knowing that this was probably a true statement. "Still…it is not right for Zeus to not invite his brother to the God meeting he desperately wanted to go to."

"You shouldn't really feel bad for Hades. He usually just indulges in more souls than normal."

"…But I heard his targets are the Smashers that no God is allowed to harm."

"Has Hades ever cared about rules?"

"He will if this ever gets to Zeus…"

Tink was rather confused by this conversation. The demons clearly had no problem telling the young girl what the problem was. At this point, Samus assumed the worse and had attacked some of the demons from behind. Their attention had switched to the bounty hunter who had her weapons aimed at their leader. The white haired samurai was far from pleased with the unwelcomed guest.

"Oh…we have Smashers who are not supposed to be here." She spoke. "I wonder if you are here for your friends."

"H-Hey, Samus calm down!" Tink shouted seeing Samus direct her attention to the white haired samurai. "I don't think we need to fight!"

"I already killed some of these demons, so I think that is out of the question."

The young girl shook her head. "No, these demons are resilient. It will take more than a missile to the back to kill them."

Sure enough, the more humanoid like demons rose up from the dead. They looked more annoyed than anything. They got their weapons out frustrated with a random human coming in and attacking them out of the blue. The white haired samurai refused to let them attack Samus despite being hit first.

"There is no need to raise your weapons. We can indeed talk this out." The girl said as she glanced toward Tink. "While the…robot means no harm…I think the kid doesn't want to fight."

"I am not a robot." Samus grumbled to herself. It was safe to assume this girl had no idea who she was. "…But who are you? Are you a demon?"

"No. I'm the Guardian of Love…the servant and daughter of the Goddess of Love Ceres." The girl answered as she gave a small bow. "She calls me Juliet…and everyone else addresses me as such."

 _What is this? Sailor Moon?_ Samus had to ask herself as she observed the young girl. What was a Guardian supposed to be? Was a Guardian a demon, a Goddess or a human? Juliet could have been any one of those. Samus sighed in defeat as she waited for the other demons to lay down their weapons. The demons trusted Juliet with their lives and did that.

"Samus, please…" Tink mumbled. He was worried she would use this opportunity to hurt everyone before they got the information needed.

Samus was not like that though and lowered her cannon arm. Juliet shook her head in annoyance at how the demons weren't pleased that they were told they weren't allowed to fight back.

"I assume you want to speak about Hades?" Juliet asked. "I only just learned now that he is messing with you Smashers."

"…So you know who we are, but assume I am a robot…" Samus snarked under the Vaira Suit.

"It is what it is." Juliet answered. "If you're wondering why Hades is acting like this, you can blame the other Gods at the God meeting. They decided to leave him out again, and he's depressed and bored. I came down here to give him some company…but I found out he's doing this…I am upset with him."

"You and me both." Samus grumbled. "Look, Tink and I were with another person. He went ahead of us to save our friends from Hades. We would like to avoid any confrontation with Hades, but from the looks of things…we might have to fight."

Juliet didn't believe that. "As long as I am here, Hades will not fight."

"Really?" Toon Link asked in disbelief. "You can talk to him?"

"You can say we're friends." Juliet began. She paused wondering if that was the right term to use. Yes, they talked from time to time when Ceres wasn't looking and she traveled in secret to see him, but there really wasn't anything between them. At the very least, she could say that her presence has allowed Hades to not abuse his powers after what happened with him and Palutena. "…If you two are willing to accompany me to the castle, I think you'll be able to accomplish your goal faster without much trouble."

Samus didn't trust her. "Why should we trust you?"

"If you are with me, no demon will attack you. Hades will not attack me either should he notice my presence. I will be your legal guardian in the Underworld until you leave."

Tink was fine with accepting her help but Samus still wasn't convinced. She didn't really have that many options. Should she say no, the demons could very well attack her the minute the Guardian of Love decided to leave the two Smashers unattended. The Hero of Winds was willing to follow her without a second thought.

 _Well if Tink wants to trust her…I guess it wouldn't hurt._ Samus thought to herself as she finally nodded her head.

"Thank you." The white haired samurai thanked as she prepared to lead the way. "We have no time to waste. Knowing Hades, he will continue to play with them until boredom kicks in… _but as long as he is in that sad state of mind…he will never get bored. I will stop him before that happens._ "

* * *

Hades grew drowsy after watching Marth have fun with the two male Smashers. The God of the Underworld expected more than just the rough sex that was going on, but Hades simply wasn't the type of God to be turned on by this sort of thing. He wasn't Zeus or Poseidon, so it would only take a few minutes to grow bored of the events before him. Unfortunately, just because Hades was tired of watching the humiliating scene before him didn't mean Marth was. Hellhounds were known for their endurance in the Underworld. They usually caused someone to submit to their desire by constantly raping them until they conceded defeat. This was no different. Link was an easier target by the logic of Link always being a submissive individual. Ike? Not so much…even if he was already panting and growling how he needed a break. The Hero King had wanted none of that and continued to ride him even if Ike couldn't keep with the pace.

At this point, the three Smashers were covered in sticky semen that would be difficult to wash off. Hades could easily use his magic to get rid of it if they were to return to the Smash Brothers Realm. He wanted them to look disgusting when they returned, but he had plans to keep them in his Underworld for a little while longer. Their souls needed to be observed. As it stands, Marth's soul was clearly corrupted. The same could probably be said for Link and Ike, but it was more difficult to tell. They should have transformed into a demon at this point, but their human skin was still intact.

"Maybe I should have made things more interesting and put that tactician in a bad situation." Hades grumbled to himself. "His soul would be fun to mess with."

"HADES!"

Hades flinched hearing the young voice behind him. He forgot that he told the Guardian of Love how to reach him easily if she ever needed him. What he didn't expect though was the white haired Guardian to bring in the other two Smashers who were not involved with Hades plan. He was far from pleased that they would be able to see what was going on in the room with the three males.

When Samus took a peek at what happened, she wasted no time covering Tink's eyes. Tink was confused at what happened to his friends and demanded to know what Hades did to them. Juliet was far from pleased with Hades' actions.

"…Hades, what is the meaning of this?!" She asked darkly as she pointed to the room where Marth, Ike and Link were in. "You think you can do that to them and get away with it?"

"Actually, I did." Hades admitted. "But I did nothing. Marth died and I brought him back to life to save his bloodline. It's not my fault that his soul got corrupted with lust."

Juliet could not believe him. Hades always had an incentive of doing things. It was never from the goodness from his heart and despite being able to tolerate him she still knew that he intentionally messed with the Hero King to commit this atrocious act.

"Fix the damage you caused." Juliet ordered. "I know you are bored and angry with Zeus, but you cannot take it out on the Smashers. You don't want Palutena finding out and tattling on Zeus, do you?"

When Tink promised to not look at whatever the bounty hunter did not want him to see, the blonde unblocked his vision. Tink was still curious, but Samus was still blocking the view with her body anyway to see the three bodies covered in a strange fluid. The Hero of Winds wouldn't be able know what it was anyway.

Samus and Tink were prepared for a fight against the God of the Underworld. Even if they were under-equipped, if they didn't fight him, then there was no hope in saving their friends. Juliet had no reason to draw her katana though. Her intimidating stare was all she needed to use against him.

To their surprise, Hades gave in rather easily. If they knew Hades' character, they would have questioned his actions.

"Fine, you win! I can't argue with you Juliet! Besides, I got bored messing with them again."

"What you did is far from just messing with them. You need to change the Hero King back to his original state. You do not want to be on the receiving end of the other Gods…or even the Golden Land."

Hades pouted to Juliet's scolding. "You're no fun."

The God of Underworld obeyed the Guardian of Love despite his pouting. All he needed to do was reverse the transformation on the outside. It didn't mean he had to change anything on the inside for Marth. After all, if no one finds out that the soul was tainted, then no one can complain about what he did.

Juliet waited for Hades to first use his powerful magic to do something as small as remove the semen off the male Smashers as if whatever occurred in the room did not happen. After that, Hades easily reversed the curse he placed on Marth. The fur that covered Marth's body slowly went away and replaced by human skin again. The facial markings on Marth would go away, but the bite marks left on him would continue to remain. Hades still wanted to remind him that this did happen and that the Hero King can't run away from the incident. What Marth wanted to do from here was up to him. If all went Hades' plan, it wouldn't be long until Marth became corrupted again. Until then, he'll listen to Juliet and heal the trio. Hopefully, something exciting will happen by leaving Marth in a state to where becoming a hellhound was possible. Juliet would not suspect a thing and neither would Samus and Tink who thought things went smoothly. Samus would remain suspicious of Hades surrendering too quickly, but who was she to judge? She didn't know the Gods of Goddesses from the Classic Realm that well. As long as Marth was back to normal and Link was saved, then things should be fine. All she needed to do was watch her back and make sure Hades wouldn't backstab them in the future.

"Thank you, Hades." Juliet thanked. "I'm glad we could do this without a fight."

"I would never want to fight you, Juliet." Hades hummed before glancing over to Samus and Tink. "Hope you two don't mind carrying them back to that ship~"

"…Jerk…" Samus muttered. "Come on, Tink. Let's go help those three."

The Hero of Winds nodded his head. Hades pointed to the door that would allow them easy access to the castle. Once the two retreated to meet up with their friends, Juliet ended up badgering Hades again.

"If you attack them while they try to escape…"

"I'm not that cruel, Juliet!" Hades whined. "I just wanted some excitement! I got what I wanted, so I'll leave them alone. Don't give me that look please or I'm going to cry!"

The white haired samurai shook her head in annoyance. "Honestly, why do I put up with you?"

* * *

It wouldn't be days later until things started to return to normal. Hades was forced to clean up the Smashers that had fallen into lust temporarily in order to hide the fact that he corrupted Marth's soul. So far, nothing seemed out of place. Marth's memory was rather hazy of the events and apologized to everyone for worrying them. Some Smashers felt like Marth was a different person after the Underworld incident. Ike lacked any memory of what happened, but it might have been because of all the confusing feelings he was feeling. The leader of the Greil Mercenaries didn't want to talk to anyone about it, and pretended like the incident did not affect him. Link had become more withdrawn after what occurred with him and Marth. He would blush around his roommate and expect something from him, but the Hero King remained oblivious to Link's growing feelings for him. Link had considered talking to Dr. Mario about the problems he had been facing, but wrote it off as being sick.

Master Hand had decided on a punishment for Volga after thinking hard about it. Since Volga came from a different timeline in Hyrule and died during said timeline, it was hard to send him back. Master Hand learned that Arrow and the aliens had been experimenting with resurrecting people from different timelines "for science". The right hand could not interfere with their research, but he could keep Volga in the Smash Brothers Realm as payment for preventing Volga from messing things up anywhere else besides the Smash Brothers Realm. Arrow was not pleased to hear that Master Hand had decided for the fire dragon's punishment was to give have him serve Corrin indefinitely. Since Corrin and Cory had beaten Volga "fairly", they had the right to do whatever they wanted. Cory wanted nothing to do with Volga, but Corrin considered keeping Volga around just to teach him to be a polite dragon. Volga was far from pleased.

At around this point, this was when everyone who went to the God Meeting returned. The Goddesses were far from pleased with how the meeting went in more ways than one. Rosalina looked exhausted and wanted to go to sleep immediately. Palutena and Viridi's hair was a complete mess. Whatever happened at the God Meeting did a number on their hair and would require a fixing. Phosphora appeared okay, but she was glaring daggers at Bayonetta and for good reasons.

Bayonetta was not invited to the God Meeting. Unlike Hades, she invited herself and there was nothing any of the Gods could do to stop her. The Umbra Witch made herself feel at home and made many of the Goddesses uncomfortable with the questions she asked them. Pit and Dark Pit actually enjoyed their time at the God Meeting because of her. It would have been this long, big, formal meeting had the Umbra Witch not come along and make things interesting. Chances were that there would be a witch barrier when the next meeting occurred that would piss off the Golden Land. It would be a sacrifice Zeus was willing to make if it meant that the sexy witch stayed far away from them.

"Corrin, Mr. Moody, I'm back~" She hummed as she stormed into their room. "Those Gods don't know how to have a good time, and…who's the new dragon?"

Cloud was pissed off with Master Hand's decision. If Volga was staying, it meant the bastard would force his way into the room. He really didn't want to argue with Corrin any more than he did. Bayonetta was the perfect getaway option.

"You know what? I'll let you talk to this jerk." Cloud hissed as he suddenly took Bayonetta by the arm and dragged her out of the room. She was obviously confused by his actions.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"No. It's not worth it."

Corrin rolled his eyes as the two older Smashers left the room leaving him with Volga. The fire dragon clearly wasn't going to be staying in this room. The dragon prince sighed realizing that it probably was a terrible idea fighting with Cloud on the concept on where Volga was going to sleep. The fire dragon made it clear that if he was going to be a prisoner, he was going to make Corrin's life a living hell…and Corrin didn't realize he was prepared for this.

 _I almost wish that I was the victim that got sent to the Underworld…at least I wouldn't have to deal with this jerk._ Corrin thought darkly to himself.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 4215 words.**

 **Li: Took you long enough to finish this.**

 **Me: I know…especially since it's only porn this chapter and that's literally it. It ends on an ominous note because of how this is the second story in the Dragon Arc. Notes!**

 **1\. Juliet's appearance might seem out of place especially since she's still working under the Goddess of Love Ceres. Juliet still has parts of her that ties her to the Underworld despite the orders of not being allowed to venture deep to meet Hades. As a result, she still kind of crushes on Hades regardless of what her mother wants. Juliet also being here is also because she felt bad for Hades not being allowed to join the God meeting when he clearly wanted to be there.**

 **2\. Hades technically did fix Marth and his bloodline, but because of Marth's sudden transformation, he could still mess it up if he's not careful. At that point, Hades no longer holds responsibility. The sex scene (only on AO3) is supposed to show how depraved Marth got as a hellhound, and whether or not he still has those tendencies is up to debate in later stories in this particular timeline.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Now that this story is done, there are still other stories to finish. Ja ne!**


End file.
